Lyra the white paladin season 1
by breannagabreil
Summary: it;s the series with one extra Paladin
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Voltron legendary defender only my OC Lyra Iverson.

* * *

Kerberos.

A machine brings up an ice sample.

Easy, son, this ice is delicate said a man.

Amazing. Isn't this exciting Shiro? Said a boy.

You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do said, Shiro.

This is history in the making said the man.

Not have we traveled farther than any human ever has, this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside earth said the man.

Think of it, dad said the boy.

We could become the first people to meet aliens said the boy.

My life's work would be complete said the man.

Then the ground starts to shake.

What is it? Seismic activity? Asks the man.

We should go back to the ship said, Shiro.

What? What is that? Asks the man.

It can't be said the man.

Run! Come on, run said, Shiro.

The ship fires a beam at them.

Emperor Zakon, we were scouting system x-9-y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists said a male voice.

I don't think they know anything useful said the male.

Take them back to the main fleet for integration said Zarkon.

The druids will find out what they know said Zarkon.

Please, we come from a peaceful planet said, Shiro.

We mean you no harm said, Shiro.

We're unarmed said, Shiro.

Then a guard knocks him out.

The prisoner talks about them.

* * *

One year later

Galaxy Garrison log 5-11-14 said a boy.

Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission said the boy.

Lance, can you keep this thing straight? Asks Boy 2.

I agree with Hunk said Lyra.

Relax, Lyra, i'm just getting the feel for the stick. It's not like I did this said, Lance.

Or this said, Lance.

Knock it off Lance, or so help me said Lyra.

I agree with Lyra said Hunk.

you know Lyra you think your a better pilot and all that just because your Commander Iverson's daughter said, Lance.

I've been doing this military stuff my whole life said Lyra.

We've picked up a distress beacon said boy 3.

All right, look alive, team, Pidge, track coordinates said Lance.

Copy said Pidge.

Knock it off! Lance! Please said Hunk.

This one's on you buddy said, Lance.

We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out said, Lance.

Oh, no said Hunk.

Oh, no fix now, Puke later said Lance.

I lost contact said Pidge.

The shaking is interfering with our sensors said Lyra.

Come on, Hunk said Lance.

It's not responding said Hunk.

Never mind fellas and lady, thar she blows said Lance.

Preparing for approach on visual said Lance.

I don't that advisable said Pidge.

With our current mechanical and gastrointestinal issues said Pidge.

Agreed said Hunk.

Me three said Lyra.

Stop worrying, this baby can handle it, can't you, champ said Lance.

See! She was nodding. She was nodding said, Lance.

Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here said, Lance.

Attention, Lunar Vessel said Pidge,

What are you doing? Buckle your belt, and Hunk stop that shaking said, Lance.

And if you don't stop barking order i'm going to throw you overboard said Lyra.

I'm try - oh,no said Hunk.

attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison rescue craft one victor six three tango said Pidge

Coming in for a landing and extraction said Pidge.

Against crew recommendations said Lyra.

No time for your mutinous comments now, Lyra said Lance.

They're going under and we're going in said, Lance.

Lookout for that overhang said Pidge.

No worries said, Lance.

My first year of flight school, you know what they called me? Asks Lance.

The worst pilot in the history of mankind said Lyra.

No, they called me " the Tailor" because of how I thread the needle said, Lance.

Come around, come around said Lyra.

Come on, come on said Lance.

We lost a wing said Hunk.

Oh, man said Lance.

Simulation Failed said a computer.

Nice work, tailor said Pidge,

Next time I fly the craft said Lyra,

I second that said Hunk.

Roll out, donkeys said Iverson.

Let's see if we can't use this complete failure a lesson for the rest of you students said, Iverson.

Can anyone point out the mistakes these four so-called cadets made in the simulator? Asks Iverson.

The engineer puked in the main gearbox said cadet 1.

Yes. as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems, what else said Iverson.

The backup pilot bad mouthed the main pilot said cadet 2.

The comm spec removed his safety harness said cadet 3.

The pilot crashed said cadet 4.

Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other said, Iverson.

Heck, if you're gonna to be this bad initially, you'd better at least be able to work as a team said, Iverson.

Hey, I work just fine with Hunk and Pidge, it's Lance i buttheads with said Lyra.

Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of men on the Kerberos mission said, Iverson,

That's not true, sir said Pidge.

What did you say? Asks Iverson.

Lance and Lyra grabbed Pidge and covered his mouth.

Sorry, sir said Lance.

I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair, but point taken said Lyra.

I hope i don't need to remind you that only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class a discipline problem and flunked out said, Iverson.

Don't follow in his footsteps said, Iverson.

He was the second best pilot said Lyra.

Next said, Iverson.

* * *

Scene changes to the school at night.

Lights out in five said a man.

Everyone back to your dorms said the man.

We shouldn't be doing this said Hunk.

You heard Commander Iverson said, Lance.

We need to bond as a team said, Lance.

We're gonna grab, Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls said, Lance.

I am a girl Lance said Lyra.

I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record said Hunk.

This is a very bad idea said Lyra.

You know, for someone in the space exploration program, you two don't have much of a sense of adventure said, Lance.

Because all of your little adventures end up with us in the principal's office said Lyra.

L-5 five north all clear said a guard.

Lance a hop a trash bin and Lyra hops off the ceiling.

How do you do that? Asks Lance.

My ancestors were Ninja and Samurai in Japan and i've lessons in martial arts since i was a kid said Lyra.

Then Hunk tries to get out of his but falls.

You ok Hunk? Asks Lyra.

I'm fine said Hunk.

They walk towards a dorm so they hide and Pide comes out.

Where is he going? Asks Lance.

I don't Lance maybe Stargazing said Lyra.

You come up here to rock out? Asks Lance.

Then Lyra punched him head.

Ow said, Lance.

What was that for? Asks Lance.

Freaking the poor kid out said Lyra.

Oh, Hunk, Lance, Lyra said Pidge,

No um, just looking at the stars said Pidge.

Told ya said Lyra.

Where'd you get this stuff? Asks Lance.

It doesn't look like Garrison tech said, Lance.

Now that he mentions it, Pidge did you make this stuff? Asks Lyra.

Yup said Pidge.

You built all of this? Asks Hunk.

Stop it said Pidge.

With this thing, i can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system said Pidge,

Is that right? You mean all way to Kerberos said, Lance.

You ballistic every time the instructors bring it up said Lance,

What's your deal? Asks Lance.

He doesn't have to tell you if he doesn't want to Lance.

Second warning, Hunk said Pidge.

Look, Pidge and Lyra, if we're going to be a team, we can't have any secrets said, Lance.

Fine. the world as you know is about to change said Pidge.

The Kerberos mission wasn't lost because of crew mistake or a Malfunction said Pidge.

Stop touching my equipment yells Pidge.

But why would the Garrison say that if it weren't true? Asks Lyra.

Probably some government cover-up said Pidge.

So i've so been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter said Pidge.

whoa. What. Aliens said Hunk.

Okay, so you're insane got it said, Lance.

I'm serious, they keep repeating on the word "Voltron" said Pidge.

And tonight its going crazier than i've ever heard it said Pidge.

How crazy? Asks Lyra.

Attention, students, this is not a drill said Iverson on P.A.

We are on lockdown said, Iverson.

Security situation Zulu niner said, Iverson.

Repeat: all students are to remain in the barracks until further notice said, Iverson.

What's going on? Asks Hunk.

Is that a meteor? Asks Hunk.

A very, very big meteor said Hunk.

It's a ship said Pidge,

Holy cow said, Lance.

I cannot believe what i'm seeing! Said Lance.

That's not one of ours said Lyra.

No. it's one of theirs said Pidge.

So, wait. There really are aliens out there said Hunk.

Seriously Hunk, do really believe that we're alone in the universe thing said Lyra.

Maybe said Hunk.

We've gotta see that ship said Pidge,

I'm with Pidge said Lyra.

Me too said, Lance.

Hunk, come on said, Lance.

Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever said Hunk.

* * *

Scene changes to the desert

Whoa! What the heck is that thing? Asks Lance.

And who the heck is she? Asks Lance.

Lance said Pidge and Lyra.

Then Lyra punches him.

Ow said, Lance.

Right, Alien ship, man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look said, Lance.

Drat said Lyra.

Aw man said Hunk.

Yeah, yeah, i guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right? Asks Hunk.

Wrong said Lyra.

Wait. they set up a camera in there and i grabbed it's feed said Pidge.

Way to go Pidge said Lyra.

Hey! What are you doing? Asks Shiro.

Calm down, Shiro said Iverson.

We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests said, Iverson.

You have to listen to me, they destroy worlds said, Shiro.

Aliens are coming said, Shiro.

That's Shiro said, Lance.

The pilot of the Kerberos Mission said Lyra.

That guy's my hero said, Lance.

You, me, and every other pilot in the Garrison said Lyra.

Guess he's not dead in space, after all, said Hunk.

Where's the rest of the crew? Asks Pidge.

Maybe they couldn't make it in time said Lyra.

Pidge gave a glare.

Just staying said Lyra.

Do you know how long you've been gone? Asks Iverson.

Scene changes to in the craft.

I don't know, months, years? Said, Shiro.

Look, there's no time said, Shiro.

Aliens are coming here for a weapon said, Shiro.

They're probably on their way said, Shiro.

They'll destroy us said, Shiro.

We have to find Voltron said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene changes the cadets

Voltron said Pidge.

Well at we least know whoever abducted the Kerberos crew and are on there way here is also looking for Voltron said Lyra.

And Voltron seems to be a weapon of some kind said Lyra.

Sir, Look at this said man 1.

Scene changes to in the craft.

It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic said the man.

Put him under until we know what that thing can do said, Iverson.

Don't put me under said, Shiro.

No! There's no time said, Shiro.

Scene changes to the cadets.

They didn't ask about the rest of the crew said Pidge.

What are they doing? He's a legend said, Lance.

They're not even gonna listen to him said, Lance.

They probably think he's crazy or traumatized said Lyra.

We have to get him out said Pidge.

I hate to be the voice of reason as always, but weren't we watching on the TV because there's no way to get past the guards said Hunk.

You don't get it Hunk if they put him under they'll lock him in some government facility where no one will believe a word he says about the aliens said Lyra.

She's right if they lock Shiro up they just cover this whole alien thing up just like they did when the Kerberos crew went missing a year ago said Pidge.

We could tunnel in said, Lance.

That'll take forever said Lyra.

Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs said Pidge.

Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak in the commissary - little late night snack said Hunk.

No. what we need is a distraction said, Lance.

Then some explosions go off.

Is that the aliens? Is that the aliens? Asks Hunk.

Are they here? They got here so quick said Hunk.

No, those explosions were a distraction for him said Pidge.

The garrison's heading for the explosions, and he's speaking from the other side, clever said Lyra.

No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there said, Lance.

That guys always trying to one-up me said, Lance.

Who is it? Asks Hunk.

Keith said, Lance.

who? asks Pidge.

Are you sure? Asks Hunks.

Oh, i'd recognize that mullet anywhere said Lance.

Who's Keith? Asks Pidge.

Remember the guy that Commander Iverson mentioned had an attitude issue and flunked out and Lance took his place in the program that's Keith said Lyra.

Oh said Pidge.

They slide down the cliff.

Scene changes to in the craft.

These readings are off the chart said a man.

The doors open to reveal Keith.

Hey run for him and he beats them up.

Shiro? Said Keith.

Then he cuts the strap and lifts Shiro up.

Nope. no, you- no no, no said Lance.

No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro said Lance.

Who are you? Asks Keith.

Who am i? Um, the name's Lance said Lance.

We were in the same class at the Garrison said Lance.

Really? Are you an Engineer said Keith.

Ha! Yeah right he would know a lug wrench from a Pipe wrench said Lyra.

Oh hey Lyra said Keith.

Keith said Lyra.

You remember her but not me said Lance.

I was in the program with him before he flunked out said Lyra.

I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck said Lance.

No you weren't said Lyra.

Oh, wait. I remember you said Keith.

You're a cargo pilot said Keith.

Well, not anymore, i;m fighter class now thanks to you washing out said Lance.

Well, congratulations said Keith.

Scene changes ot outside.

Oh, man. They're coming back and they do not look happy said Hunk.

We gotta go said Hunk.

Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you? Asks Hunk.

Is this thing going to be be big enough for all of us? Asks Pidge

Not on a hovercraft said Lyra.

Why am i holding this guy? Asks Pidge.

Hey, we did all fit said Hunk.

Can't this thing go any faster? Asks Lance.

Not with 5 extra people on it said Lyra.

Big man, lean left said Keith.

His name is Hunk said Lyra.

Aw, man Mr. Harris wiped out Professor montgomery! No. no. he's fine said Hunk.

Big man, lean right said Keith.

I told his name is Hunk said Lyra.

Hunk complies and the hovercraft jumps one cliff to the next, causing another rover to crash. Hunk spies the cliff's edge ahead of them.

Guys? Said Hunk.

Is that a cliff? Asks Hunk.

Oh, no, no, no said Lance.

Yup said Keith.

No,no,no said Lance.

What are you doing? Asks Lance.

You're gonna kill us all said Lance.

Shut up an trust me said Keith.

Scene changes to a cabin.

Keith walks up to Shiro as he's looking at his prosthetic arm.

It's good to have you back said Keith.

It's to be back said Shiro.

So, what happened out there? Asks Keith.

Where were you? Asks Keith.

I wish i could tell you said Shiro.

My head's still pretty scrambled said Shiro.

I was on an alien ship, but somehow i escaped said Shiro.

It's all a blur said Shiro

How did you know come save me when i crashed? Asks Shiro.

You should come see this said Lance.

The two head inside.

Lance takes a sheet off a bulletboard.

What have you been working on? Asks Shiro.

I can't explain it, really said Keith.

After getting booted from the Garrison, i was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place said Keith.

It's like something… some energy was telling me to search said Keith.

For what? Asks Shiro.

Well, i didn't really know at the time, until i stumbled across the area said Keith.

It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings said Keith.

Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night said Keith.

Then you showed up said Keith.

The two look at the four cadets.

I should thank you all, for getting me out, Lance, right said Shiro.

Lyra said Lyra.

The nervous guys Hunk. i'm Pidge said Pidge.

So, did any else from your crew make it out? Asks Pidge.

I don't know, i remember the mission and being captured said Shiro.

After that, it's just bits and piece said Shiro.

Sounds like memory loss said Lyra.

Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Said Hunk.

Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment? Asks Hunk.

I can't really put it together said Shiro.

I remember the word Voltron said Shiro.

It's some of weapon they're looking for, but i don't know why said Shiro.

Whatever i think we need to find it before they do said Shiro.

Well, last night, i was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and i found this picture said Hunk.

look , it's his girlfriend said Hunk.

Hey, give me that said Pidge.

What were you doing in my stuff? Asks Pidge.

I was looking for a candy bar said Hunk.

But, then, i started to read his diary said Hunk.

What? Said Pidge.

Hunk that's a major invasion of privacy said Lyra.

And i noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line said Hunk.

Frown who? Asks Lance.

It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth said Hunk.

I thought it might be this Voltron said Hunk.

And i think i can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron geiger counter said Hunk.

Hunk, you big, gassy genius said Lance.

It's pretty fascinating, really said Hunk.

The wavelength looks like this said Hunk. .

Give me that said Keith.

Hey said Lyra.

Then they all see the wavelength matches the rocks.

Scene changes to rock area.

Okay, i admit, this is super freaky said Lance.

I'm getting a reading said Hunk.

The eventually come to a cave,

Whoa said Hunk.

Scene changes to inside the cave

What are these? Asks Shiro.

These are the lion carving i was telling you about said Keith.

Incredible said Lyra.

They're everywhere around here said Keith

Then Lance touches the wall and it starts glowing.

They've never done that before said Keith.

Then floor under them cracks and they fall through.

They land in a puddle underground.

Then notice a giant blue lion.

They are everywhere said Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own voltron legendary defender

* * *

Is this it? is this the Voltron? Asks Pidge.

It must be said Shiro.

This is what been causing all of this crazy energy out here said Keith.

Looks like there's a force field around it said Keith.

Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them? Asks Lance.

No said Shiro.

Yeah, the eyes are totally following me said Lance.

You're imaging it Lance said Lyra.

Yeah, the eyes are totally following me said Lance.

I wonder how we get through this said Keith.

Maybe you just have to knock said Lance.

The force field disappears when Lance touches it.

Then they a;; get a vision.

Whoa said Lance and Keith.

Uh, did everyone just see that? Asks Lance.

Voltron is a robot said Hunk.

Voltron is a huge, huge awesome robot said Hunk.

And this is only one part of it said Pidge.

I wonder where the rest of them are said Pidge.

Maybe the other pieces are scattered across the Earth to keep Voltron from falling into the wrong hands said Lyra,

This is what they're looking for said Shiro.

Incredible said Lance.

Then the lion lowers its head and a ramp.

Lance sits in a chair in the lion's head.

Here we go said Lance.

Uh? Huh said Lance.

All right very nice said Lance,

Okay, guys, i feel the need to need to point out, just so that we're all clear said Hunk.

We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now said Hunk.

Whoa, did you guys just hear that? Asks Lance.

Hear what? Asks Keith.

I think it's talking to me said Lance.

Okay. got it. Now, let's try this said Lance.

You are the worst pilot ever said Keith.

What in sam hill is that? Asks Iverson.

It appears to be a flying blue lion. Sir said an officer.

Isn't this awesome? Asks Lance.

Make it stop. Make it stop said Hunk.

I'm not making it to do anything said Lance.

It's like it's on autopilot said Lance.

Where are you going? Asks Keith.

I just said it's on autopilot said Lance.

It says there's an alien spaceship is approaching Earth said Lance.

I think we're supposed to stop it said Lance.

What did it say, exactly said Pidge.

Well it's not like it's saying 's more like feeding ideas into my brain, kind of said Lance.

Well, if this is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, i don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone said Hunk.

Sorry, Lion. nothing personal said Hunk.

You don't understand said Shiro.

These monster spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path said Shiro.

There's no bargaining with them said Shiro.

They won't stop until everything is dead said Shiro.

Still want to give them the Lion Hunk? Asks Lyra.

Never mind said Hunk.

Then in space a ship appears.

Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship? Asks Hunk.

They found me said Shiro.

Then the ship fires at them.

We've got to get out of here said Pidge,

Hang on said Lance.

All right, okay, i think i know what do said Lance.

Be careful, man said Pidge.

This isn't a simulator said Lyra.

Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator said Lance.

Yeah we know said Lyra.

Then the Lion fires a beam out of its mouth.

It hits the ship.

Let's try this said Lance.

Then lion scratches and tats the ship's hull.

Nice job, lance said Shiro.

I have to admit the was good work said Lyra.

I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet said Lance.

Inside the ship.

Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the lion said an alien.

It attacked us an is heading out of the system said the alien.

Follow that lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept said Zarkon.

Capturing that lion is your first and only priority said Zarkon.

Yes, your majesty said the alien.

Full power after the lion said the alien.

Oh, no said Hunk.

They're gaining on us said Pidge.

It's weird, they're not trying to shoot at us. They're chasing us said Lance.

Uh duh they want the lion undamaged they need it to form Voltron said Lyra.

Oh yeah said Lance.

Okay, seriously, no we think having aliens follow is good? Asks Hunk.

Would you rather they be shooting at us? Asks Lyra.

I am not on board with this new direction, guys said Hunk.

Where are we? Asks Keith.

Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos said Shiro.

It takes months for our ships to get this far said Pidge.

We got out here in five seconds said Pidge.

What is that? Asks Hunk.

This may seem crazy, but i think the lion wants us to go through there said Lance.

Where does it go? Asks Pidge.

I don't know said Lance.

Shiro, your the senior officer here said Lance.

What should we do? Asks Lance.

Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do said Shiro.

I say we trust it, but we're a team now said Shiro.

We should decide together said Shiro.

They go through and the wolehole disappears.

Whoa that was… said Lance.

Then Hunk pukes.

So sorry said Hunk.

I'm just surprised it took this long said Pidge.

Me too said Lyra.

I don't recognize any of these constellations said Shiro.

We must a long, long way from Earth said Shiro

The lion seems to want to go this planet… i think, i think it's going home said Lance.

Guys, personal space said Lance.

Hunk, your breath is killing me said Lance.

Um, is it me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Asks Hunk.

Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway? Asks Hunk.

It got us away from the alien warship, didn't it? Said Lance.

I don't know if you've noticed we're in an alien warship said Keith.

Oh, are you scared? Asks Lance.

With you at the helm? Terrified said Keith.

All right, knock it off said Shiro.

No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now said Shiro.

If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together said Shiro.

So what do we do? Asks Pidge.

First, we found out where we're headed said Shiro.

Lance? Said Shiro.

I don't know said Lance.

I'm sorry, the lion's not talking to me anymore. Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!. Shh said Lance.

Listen. I think i hear something said Lance.

I'm hearing it, too said Keith.

It's, uh - it's kind of a - a high pitch squeal? Said Hunk.

Come on Lance said Keith.

You are such a child said Lyra.

But seriously, there's a castle up ahead said Lance.

The lion's eyes glowed and the castle lit up.

Then the lion landed.

Keep your guard up said Shiro.

Something wrong? Asks Lyra.

My crew was captured by aliens once said Shiro.

I'm not going to let that happen again said Shiro.

No! I knew it was going to eat us! No said Hunk.

The lion roars and the doors to the castle open.

Oh, the door is open said Hunk.

Guess, i was wrong about you said Hunk.

Hunk why would a robot eat people? Asks Lyra.

I don't know said Hunk.

They go inside.

Hello said Hunk.

From the size of the lion, i expected these steps to be bigger said Pidge.

Maybe there for the people and not the robots said Lyra.

Then the inside of the castle lit up.

Computer: hold for identity scan.

What? Said Pidge.

Huh? Asks Shiro.

Then the castle scans them.

Why are we here? What do you want with us? Asks Shiro.

Please we come in peace said Lyra.

Then a passage lit up.

I guess we go that way said Pidge.

As they walk the passage lites up.

Hello said Hunk.

Hunk knock it off no one's gonna answer said Lyra.

Hello said Hunk.

Hunk for the last time no one is going answer you said Lyra.

Hello? Said Hunk.

But this time Lyra said nothing

Where are we? Asks Lance.

It's some kind of control room said Pidge.

Then two pods appear.

Are these guys… dead? Asks Hunk.

Then one of the pods open.

And a woman wakes up.

Father said the woman.

She falls and Lance catches her.

Hello said Lance.

Who are you? Where am i? Asks the woman.

I'm Lance said Lance.

Amd your right here in my arms said Lance.

Your ears said the woman.

Yeah? Asks Lance.

They're hideous said the woman/

What's wrong with them? Asks the woman.

Nothing's wrong with them said Lance.

They heard exactly what you said about them said Lance.

Who are you? Where's king Alfor? What are you doing in my castle? Asks the woman.

A giant blue lion brought us here said Lance.

That's all we know said Lance.

How do you have the blue lion? Asks the woman.

What happened to its Paladin? Asks the woman.

What are you doing here? Unless… - how long has it been? Said the woman.

We don't know what you're talking about said Shiro.

Why don't you tell us who you are? Said Shiro.

Maybe we can help said Shiro.

I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea said Allura.

I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep said Allura.

She activates the controls.

Okay, that how that works said Pidge.

Then a man comes out of the second pod.

Enemy combatants said the man.

He tries to jump kick Lance but hr moves out of the way.

Quiznak! You're lucky i have a case of the old sleep chamber knees said the man.

Otherwise i'd grab your head like this, or wrap you up like so- one, two, three, sleepy time said the man.

Well, before you did that, i'd- said Lance.

Then he made a set of move.

Like that said Lance.

Really? How could you do that when i've already come at you with this? Asks the man.

Then he did a bunch of jabs.

Man, these guys are good said Hunk.

Don't encourage them Hunk said Lyra.

The computer beeps.

It can't be said Allura.

What is it? Asks the man.

We've been asleep for 10,000 years said Allura.

 **(a/n:I'm going to skip Allura's flashback because i feel it doesn't fit my Fanfiction.)**

Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed said Allura.

Coran, father is gone, our entire civilization… Zarkon said Alurra.

Zarkon? Said Shiro.

He was the king of the Galra said Alurra.

A vile creature and an enemy to all free people said Allura.

I remember now… i was his prisoner said Shiro.

He's still alive? Impossible said Allura.

I can't explain it, but it's true said Shiro.

Maybe he was in a sleep chamber like you guys were for 10,000 years said lyra.

He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron said Shiro.

He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does said Allura.

 **(Note: skipping the scenes with Haggar,Sendak, and Zarkon not essential for my story)**

Princess, you must eat said Coran.

It's been 10,000 years said Coran.

I'm not hungry said Allura.

Man, 10,000 years said Lance.

That's like one thousand plus ten said Lance.

That's times ten said Keith.

Whatever, dropouts said Lance.

I haven't eaten since breakfast and i'm starving said Hunk.

When aren't you hungry Hunk? Asks Lyra.

And you've thrown up like five times said Pidge.

Hmm, good points said Hunk.

I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago said Shiro.

It must have been an incredible place said Shiro.

Yes it was… but now it's gone and we're the last Alteans alive said Coran.

Then they found some altean mice.

A Galra battleship has set it's tracker to us said Coran.

How did they finds us? Asks Allura.

I'm not sure but i bet it's Keith's fault said Lance.

Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better said Keith.

After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole said Keith.

I'll stick you in wormhole said Lance.

Stow it, cadets said Shiro.

Yeah knock it off said Lyra,

This is no time to place blame said Shiro.

It's time to work as a team said Shiro.

How long before they arrive? Asks Lyra.

At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two… i'd say probably a couple of days said Coran.

Good. let them come said Allura.

By the time they get here, you six will have reformed Voltron, and together will destroy Zarkon's empire said Allura.

Sorry, food goo said Hunk.

Princess, there are six of these lions said Shiro.

How are we going to find the rest? Asks Lyra.

King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force said Coran.

She alone is the key to the lions whereabouts said Corna.

These are coordinates said Pidge,

The black and white lions look like there in the same location as the blue lion said Pidge.

Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage said Coran.

Very observant. That's because the black and white lions are in the castle said Allura.

To keep the the Black and white lion's out of Zarkons hands, King Alfor locked them in the castle said Coran.

They only be freed if the all six lions are present said Coran.

As you have found, the lions choose their pilots, it is a mystical bond that cannot be forced said Allura.

The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in their lion. Together they form something greater than science can explain said Allura.

The black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation said Allura.

That is way, Shiro, will pilot the black lion said Allura.

The green lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring said Allura.

Pidge, you will pilot the green lion said Allura.

The blue lion- said Allura.

Hold on let me guess, takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch? Asks Lance.

The yellow lion is caring and kind said Allura.

Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above their own said Allura,

Their heart must be mighty said Allura.

As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together said Allura.

The red lion is tempermental and the most difficult to master said Allura.

It faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable said Allura.

It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instinct then skill alone said Allura.

Keith, you will fly the red lion said Allura.

What? This guy? Said Lance.

unfortunately , i can't locate the red lion's coordinates yet said Allura.

There must something wrong with the castle said Allura.

After ten thousand years it might need some work said Allura.

And lastly the white lion is the core and wings of Voltron, it unties all the lion as one, it has the all the qualities of the other lions. It also has a strong bond with the black lion they work close with one another. The pilot must have a strong and just heart said Allura.

That is why Lyra you will pilot the white lion said Allura.

Once all the lion are untied, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior in exist, the defender of universe said Allura.

Awesome said Lance.

Wait, okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions, got that part said Hunk.

How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? Because i have to pee. Do you people pee? Asks Hunk.

We don't have much time said Shiro

Pidge, Lyra and i will go after the Green lion, Lance you take Hunk and get the yellow lion and Keith, you stay here, if you locate the red lion go get it said Shiro.

In the meantime, i will get the castle defense ready said Allura.

They'll be sorely needed said Allura.

I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the green lion said, Coran.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own Voltron legendary defender only my OC lyra.

-We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work said Coran.

The good news is according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful said Coran.

So if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives said Coran.

Well, enjoy the trip said Coran.

Wait! What?! No said Lance.

I did receive a memo on this said Hunk.

Scene changes to Shiro, Lyra and Pidge.

When get back remind me to hurt Coran said Lyra.

Look said Pidge.

Then they a creature then jump back.

It's just a said Pidge,

Whatever this thing is said Lyra.

Yeah exactly lyra said Pidge.

I.. i think he want us to get in his canoe said Pidge.

Then i guess we should go said Shiro.

Huh said Lyra and Pidge.

I've been locked up by aliens for a year said Shiro.

This is nothing said Shiro.

I wonder if Hunk are Lance are having as good as of a time as us? Said Pidge.

Scene change to Hunk and Lance are being chased by two Galra fighter crafts.

Then the blue lion is hit by a missile.

I thought Coran said that these planets were peaceful said Hunk.

Maybe peaceful means something else in Altean said Lance.

According to the coordinates we're right on top of the yellow lion said Hunk.

It's below there, where they're mining for the ore said Hunk.

They don't even know the lion there said Hunk.

Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the lion said Hunk.

What do you think, Lance? Asks Hunk.

Who cares, just go get it said Lance.

I'm dropping you down there said Lance.

Me? Down there? No, no , no, no said Hunk.

Yes! I'll cover you said Lance.

What if the yellow lion doesn't work? What if i can't get in the mine? What if i start crying? Too,

late i'm already crying said Hunk.

Sorry, no time for questions said Lance.

Oh. yeah, sure, just drop me off in an alien planet. That's cool said Hunk.

It's only occupied by mean purple aliens who wanna kill me, but whatever said Hunk.

Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat said Hunk.

Easy-peasy, yeah said Hunk.

That all makes a ton of sense to me said Hunk.

Cool said Hunk.

Okay, i'm in giant hole said Hunk.

Now what Hunk? Says Hunk.

Whoa. pretty said Hunk.

How am i gonna get threw that that? Asks Hunk.

Then Hunk drills through an finds the yellow lion.

Outside Lance is fighting the Galra.

The Blue lion bites through a Galra craft and destroys it.

Oh, no said Lance.

Hunk said Lance.

Scene changes back to Shiro, Pidge and, Keisa.

I know the princess said this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong said Pidge.

She's probably not wrong said Pidge/

She's a princess, but i'm not a pilot, even though i've always wanted to be a pilot said Pidge.

I mean, i've read all the fighter manuals, but never got fly the simulator said Pidge,

That's because Lance was always selfish with it Pidge said Lyra.

I can't be any worse then Lance said Pidge.

He crashed all the time said Pidge.

What if i get in there and it doesn't respond? Asks Pidge.

What if i get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? Asks Pidge.

What if there aren't even pedals? Asks Pidge.

Pidge you're rambling said Lyra.

Listen our commander on the Kerberos mission is the smartest man i've ever met, and he always said" if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great said Shiro.

They all get out.

Go. be great said Shiro.

Then Lyra and Shiro wait.

Then after a while they hear a roar.

Then the green lion appears.

Scene changes back to Lance.

Hunk, come on! please , buddy said Lance.

Going down! We're going down said Lance.

Then the Yellow lion appears.

It destroys the Galra ships.

You okay, Lance? Asks Hunk.

Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life said Lance.

Actually, i was trying to get out of the way said Hunk.

Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, it more than makes for in armor said Hunk.

Man, can it take a beating said Hunk.

We;ve go incoming said Hunk.

Paladins, please hurry back said Allura.

I can't hold the wormhole much longer said Allura,

Let's get outta here said Lance.

Then head for the wormhole.

Then Hunk is hit.

Not this again said Hunk.

Quit, screwing around, Hunk! The wormhole is closing said Lance.

You made it said Allura.

Yeah, just barely said Lance.

That was a nightmare said Lance.

I almost puked out there, i felt like Hunk said Lance.

Think how i felt. I am Hunk said Hunk.

Yeah, we had a tough time, too said Pidge.

Did we find the red lion yet? Asks Shiro.

Allura just located it said Coran.

There's a bit of good new and bad news said Coran.

The good news is, the red lion is nearby said Coran.

The bad news is it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus said Coran.

But wait, goods news again, we're Arus said Coran.

They're here already? Said Shiro.

I thought you said it would take them a couple of days to get here, not a couple of hours said Lyra.

They're here already? Said Shiro.

Guess my calculations were a bit off said Coran.

Fingering counting it's more of an art then a science said Coran.

Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire said Sendak.

I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, lord of the known universe said Sendak.

I am here to confiscate the remaining five lions we already have the red lion said Sendak.

Turn them over to me or i will destroy your planet said Sendak.

All right let's not panic said Shiro.

Not panic? Said Hunk.

The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us said Hunk.

We only have five of the lions said Hunk.

Technically, only three working lions said Pidge,

That's right. Thank you, Pidge said Hunk.

Three working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old said Hunk.

Actually, it's 10,600 years old said Coran.

You see, it was built by my grandfather- said Coran.

Not the time Coran said Lyra.

Thanks, Coran, thank you for that said Hunk.

See? Now is the perfect time to panic said Hunk.

Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate said Allura.

Girl, you've already activated my par- said Lance.

Lance said Shiro.

The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's Ion cannon forever said Coran.

The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last said Coran.

Panic now? Asks Hunk.

No. we've just gotta figure out our plan of action said Shiro.

And figure it out quickly said Lyra.

I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day said Lance.

I second that, yes said Hunk.

I mean we tried to find all the lions said Hunk.

We gave it the old college try said Hunk.

Couldn't do it said Hunk.

We only have three said Hunk.

We can't form Voltron said Hunk.

I guess we would could form a snake said Hunk.

Or a worm said Hunk.

To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about said Hunk.

Then, it's settled said Lance.

Allura, you ride with me said Lance.

One of you take the old guy said Lance.

We can't just abandon Arus said Pidge,

The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them said Lyra.

Okay. if we run, then maybe sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone said Hunk.

Like when we left earth said Hunk.

Then Sendak will storm the castle, find the black and white lions, take them and hand them over to Zarkon making him two steps closer to having Voltron said Lyra.

Oh said Hunk.

Staying is our only option said Keith.

Here's an option: shut your quiznak said Lance.

I don't think you're using that word correctly said Keith.

What do you know mullet said Lance.

We're staying said Keith.

Leaving said Lance.

Staying said Pidge.

Snake said Hunk.

Guys, stop said Shiro.

Yeah knock it off said lyra.

Princess Allura, these are your lions said Shiro.

You've dealt with the Galra empire before said Shiro.

You know what we're facing better then any of us said Lyra.

What do you think is the best course of action? Asks Shiro.

I...i don't know said Allura.

Perhaps your father can help said Coran.

My father? Said Allura.

 **Skipping the part where Allura meets with her father.**

You six paladins were brought here for a reason said Allura.

The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone said Allura.

We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon said Allura.

It is our destiny said Allura.

Voltron is the universe's only hope said Allura.

We are the universe's only hope said Allura.

We're with you, Princess said Shiro.

Yours suits of armor said Allura.

Princess, are sure about this? Asks Coran.

They're exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer said Coran.

No, but they're all we've got said Allura,

Boy's and lady, it's time to suit up said Shiro.

The bayard is the traditional weapon of the paladins of Voltron said Allura.

It takes a distinct shape for each paladin said Allura.

Aw, you got a cute little bayard said Lance.

Then Pidge shocks him.

Yeah, it is pretty cute said Pidge.

Shiro, i'm afraid your bayard was lost with it's paladin said Allura.

I guess i'll have to make do said Shiro.

You'll need to retrieve the Red lion from Sendak's ship

That's a pretty big ship, how are we going to know where the red lion is? Asks Keith.

It's not a matter we, it's a matter of you said Pidge.

Pidge is right said Hunk.

Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down said Lyra.

Yeah. you know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert? Asks Lance.

Yeah. you made fun of me for that said Keith.

And i'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo said Lance.

Keith, remember, the red lion is extremely temperamental said Allura.

You'll have to earn it's respect said Allura.

All right. Here's out plan of attack said Shiro.

voice-over:The Galra empire knows about the blue and yellow lions, but they don't know we

have the green lion too said Shiro

Voice-over: Hunk, lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up said Shiro

Attention, Galra ship. Do no fire. We're surrendering our lions said Lance.

Hope this works said Lance.

Voice-over: while Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, lyra, and i will sneak onto the ship in the green lion said Shiro.

voice-over:Keith and i will find the red lion while Pidge and Lyra guard our exit said Shiro.

Voice-over: Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon said Shiro.

Pidge, what's your ETA? Asks Lance.

We're in said Pidge.

Scene changes to Sendak.

Activate tractor beam said Sendak.

What's that thing? Asks Hunk.

I think that's our signal to get out of here said Lance.

They lied to us. Launch fighters said Sendak.

Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while i take these jerks on a space ride said Lance.

Ten-four said Hunk.

Scene changes to the rest of the Paladins.

I;ve been here before said Shiro.

After i was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here said Shiro.

So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here said Pidge.

We… we've got to save them said Pidge.

Pidge we're here for the red lion said Lyra.

Lyra is right, we have to get the red lion and get back to Arus said Shiro.

But we can't just leave prisoner here said Pidge.

Look, no one understands that more than me, but in a war, we have to make some hard choices said Shiro.

Now let's get moving said Shiro.

I know it's hard Pidge but after we get past this and form Voltron we can rescue thousand of prisoners but right now the Galra out number us ten to one said Lyra.

No said Pidge.

Commander holt is my father said Pidge.

He and brother were on the Kerberos mission with you said Pidge.

Commander holt is your father said Shiro.

This is news to me said Lyra.

Commander holt is your father said Shiro.

Yes, i've been searching everywhere for him and brother said Pidge.

And i'm not going to give up looking when i'm this close. I won't said Pidge.

I'm coming with you said Shiro.

What?! Said Keith and Lyra.

I remember where the prisoners are held said Shiro.

Keith, you go and find the red lion said Shiro.

By myself said Keith.

Minor change of plans. You'll be fine said Shiro.

Just remember, patience yields focus said Shiro.

So-run said Shiro.

Scene changes to Lyra, Pidge, and Shiro.

They run into a robot.

Then Lyra fired an arrow at it.

 **Note: forgot to mention Lyra's Bayard transforms in a bow.**

That thing saw us said Shiro.

We should we out of here said Lyra.

Wait i think this thing might come in handy said Pidge.

Now, i'll just reset the controls and it's working for us said Pidge.

I'm gonna call you " rover " said Pidge.

Follow me said Pidge.

Open up said Pidge.

Nice said Lyra.

excellent , Pidge said Shiro.

The door opens to reveal a bunch of prisoners.

The door opens to reveal a bunch of prisoner.

Dad? Said Pidge.

Don't afraid said Shiro.

We're here to help you escape said Shiro.

It's you, it's you… the champion said an alien.

If anyone can get us of here, he can said the alien.

Wh…what did you call me? Asks Shiro.

Wh…what did you call me? Asks Shiro.

We don't have much time said Pidge.

Let's get to the escape pods said Pidge.

Let's go come on said Shiro.

Scene changes to them at the escape pods.

Hurry said Pidge.

Then Shiro's arm activated.

Shiro said Pidge.

Shiro, what's wrong? Asks Lyra.

Then he beat all the drones.

Thank you, shiro said the alien.

Wait! How do you said Shiro.

Shiro that was amazing said Pidge.

Where did you learn to do that? Asks Lyra.

No idea said Shiro.

The other two lion appeared as hunk damaged the ion cannon.

You guys made it said Hunk.

Kitty rose has left the stage said Pidge.

Let's get the heck out of here said Lance.

I hope i stopped that cannon said Hunk.

I could barely make a dent it in said Hunk.

Scene changes to the other lions before the doors which hold the Black and White lions.

Then the doors open to reveal the two lions.

Then the two lions activate and the lions all roar.

Scene changes to Coran and Allura.

Coran cheers.

Then an alarm goes off.

Oh, quiznak said Coran.

Sendak is entering the Arusian atomsphere said Allura.

We need Voltron now said Allura.

Then the lions exit the castle and land in front of it.

Then they took a hit from the ion cannon.

Man, those Galra guys repair things fast said Hunk.

The barrier gets weaker with every blast said Coran.

Once the shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless said Coran.

I can give you cover with the castle's defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed said Allura.

Jeez, no pressure said Hunk.

Then they take another hit from the ion cannon.

Listen up, team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got said Shiro.

Voice-over: this looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me? Said Shiro.

Let's do this said Shiro.

Then the lions take off.

Uh, how? Asks Lance.

Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron? Asks Shiro.

I don't see a combine into giant robot button anywhere on my dashboard said Hunk.

This is insane said Pidge.

Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Asks Pidge.

Is that too much to ask? Asks Pidge.

Then the green lion caught a fighter in its mouth and sent it into another fighter causing them to explode.

We've got to do something said Keith.

And quick said Lyra.

Combine said Hunk.

Hey said Keith.

Okay, that didn't work said Hunk.

Quickly, Paladins! Said Allura.

Our energy levels are getting low said Allura.

Maybe if we fly in formation we'll just combine said Shiro.

It's worth a shot said Lyra.

Take off on my cue said Shiro.

One, two, three, Voltron said Shiro.

Here we go said Keith.

Come on, come on said Lance.

Nothing's happening said Shiro.

Hey! Wait! Wait said Lance.

I feel something said Lance.

I do, too. It's like we're being pulled in the same direction said Hunk.

Uh, guys, i think i know why, look up said Lyra.

What the cheese? Asks Lance.

Sendak's ship is sucking in like a black hole said Pidge.

Then the ion cannon the castle again and destroys the barrier.

Oh, no said Shiro.

I don't care what you say, Shiro said Hunk.

I'm panicking now said Hunk.

It can't end here said Pidge.

This is it said Lance.

It's been an honor flying with you guys said Keith.

No. we can do this said Shiro.

We have to believe in ourselves said Shiro.

We can't give up said Lyra.

We are the universe's only hope said Lyra,

Everyone is relaying on us said Shiro.

We can't fail! We won't fail said Lyra.

If we work together, we'll win together said Shiro.

Then the lions come to together and form Voltron.

I can't believe it said Keith.

We formed Voltron said Pidge.

I;m a leg said Hunk.

How are we doing this? Asks Lance.

I don't know, but let's get that cannon said Shiro.

Then Voltron rips the cannon off and tosses it.

Then he starts blowing up the ship piece by piece.

Then Voltron destroys the ship completely.

Scene changes to the castle.

Good work, Paladins said Allura.

Thanks pretty lady said Lance.

We did it said Shiro.

Heck yeah, we did said Keith.

How did we do it? Asks Lyra.

Then Hunk added some comments.

We're not gonna stop searching until we find your brother and father said Shiro.

Wherever they are, i know they'd be proud of you said Shiro.

We won the battle, but the war has only just begun said Allura.

I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions said Allura.

Good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have form Voltron again and again said Coran.

Totally, wait! What said Hunk.

We barely survived forming Voltron this one time said Lance.

And you only had to fight one ship said Coran.

Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them said Coran.

It's not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe said Coran.

Defenders of the universe, huh? Asks Shiro.

That's got a nice ring to it said Lyra.


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own Voltron legendary defender

Some assembly required

* * *

Scene of Hunk's room where he is sleeping when an alarm goes off.

He is jolted awake and trips to get of his room.

* * *

Scene changes to Shiro's room where he is doing pushups.

Everybody up! Zarkon is attacking said Allura over a p.a.

* * *

Scene changes to Lance's room where he is sleeping with a pair of headphones over hsi ears and an eye mask.

* * *

Scene changes to Keith room where rushes out of bed.

The castle's about to be destroyed said Allura.

* * *

Scene changes to Lyra's room where she is reading a book on piloting.

She rushes out of the room.

* * *

Scene changes to Pidge in the control sleeping with his laptop open and Rover by his side.

Go, go, go! We need Voltron now said Allura.

* * *

Scene changes to Allura.

Hurry! We can't survive much longer said Allura.

You've got to sell it a bit more said Coran.

Oh, no! Allura is head! Aw, it's horrible! Her head fell off! Said Coran.

Wait what! Her severed head is trying to speak to me said Coran.

What is it? Allura's head? What are your final words? Asks Coran.

Coran said Allura.

Oh, yes. Princess, i'm listening said Coran.

It's over said Allura.

Oh, i know said Coran.

If only Voltron had been formed said Coran.

Oh! Time! Said Coran.

I guess this isn't an actually attack said Shiro/

Good guess said Lyra.

And it's a good thing i wasn't because it took you… Coran? Said Allura.

Seventy-five degrees said Coran.

Oh. sorry said Coran.

No, this a meat thermometer said Coran.

However long it was, it was too long said Allura.

You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon said Allura.

Look at you said Allura.

Only Shiro and Lyra are in uniform said Allura.

Keith, Pidge, Hunk where your Bayards? Asks Allura.

And where is Lance? Asks Allura.

then Lance comes in.

Good morning, Everybody said Lance.

What going on? Asks Lance.

Coran and i have been up for hours getting the castle back in order said Allura.

We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well said Allura.

Guess which one failed said Allura.

 _She's almost as bad my dad said Lyra._

Hey said Hunk.

You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man said Hunk.

Monday night, i was on Earth said Hunk,

Now, i've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten in goo some weird castle said Hunk.

That's a lot to process in, uh… i don't know, what day is today said Hunk.

It's the third quintant of the spicolian movement, hump day said Coran.

It's a lot to process said Hunk.

You must understand the stakes of our mission said Allura.

Over the last 10,00 year, the castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations said Allura.

So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe said Allura.

Earth is here said Allura.

An attack on your planet is inevitable said Allura.

Oh, no said Hunk.

Exactly said Allura.

Our mission is free all those planets said Allura.

Coran and i are getting the castle ready to leave Arus said Allura.

During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon said Allura.

The Princess is right said Shiro.

Let's get to our lions and start training said Shiro.

Wait, i want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship said Pidge.

Negative, number six said Coran.

I have you ranked by height, okay said Coran.

The prisoners need to remain in the cyro-replenishers until tomorrow said Coran.

That's right, now, get to your lions said Allura.

Five of them get to their lions.

Voice-over: should someone go in after him? Asks Lance.

Voice-over: sorry everybody said Hunk.

Voice-over: seriously, though,can't they park these things, like a little closer to the bridge said Hunk.

All right, guys, let's just fly in tight formation until we are totally in sync said Shiro.

Feel the bonds with your lions and fellow pilots until six become one unit and you form Voltron said Allura.

They fly around for a while.

Whoo said Hunk.

Am i the only one who's still pretending to be excited? Asks Hunk.

Cleary, this isn't working said Shiro.

Let's set down for a bit said Shiro.

Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up said Keith.

What do you mean? Asks Shiro.

I mean, let's try literally building Voltron said Keith.

Like stacking on top each other said Keith.

Like a cheerleader pyramid? Asks Lance.

You got a better idea? Asks Keith.

It's worth a try said Shiro.

Then the lions stack up.

Hunk, what are you doing? Asks Shiro.

What do you mean? Asks Hunk.

You're supposed to be the leg over there said Lyra.

What? No, no , no , no said Hunk.

I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, i was the head, right? Said Hunk.

You yelled " i'm a leg" said Lance.

Yeah, i was yelling a lot of things said Hunk.

Shiro's the head said Keith.

All the time? Said Hunk.

Let's just try it my way for now said Shiro.

Okay, but next time i call head said Hunk.

Voice-over: okay. arms, legs, torso… and i'll form the head said Shiro.

Voice-over: feel the bonds with your lions said Shiro.

Voice-over: now. Channel your energy into forming Voltron said Lyra.

Focus. Focus said Shiro.

Nothing happens.

Is everyone bonding and focusing? Asks Shiro.

Why was this so much easier before? Asks Lance.

Let's take a break said Shiro.

Sorry interrupt, but i may be able to help said Allura.

Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle said Allura.

They all agree.

Perfect said Allura.

Because i need to run a diagnostic test on all of the castle defenses said Allura.

This should help said Allura.

Then the castle starts firing at them.

voice-over:okay, go, go said Lance.

Allura, what are you doing? Asks Keith.

Running a diagnostic test on the castle defenses an inspiring you said Allura.

I believe in you, Paladin said Allura.

Let fear be your guide, form Voltron said Allura.

Voice-over: forget this! I'm heading back to the castle said Lance.

Voice-over: please stop! Please! Have mercy on us said Hunk.

You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? Asks Allura.

He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all said Allura.

Computer: auto-lock-on engaged.

Then she away walks away

Scene changes to a Galra ship.

Voice-over: you have returned early said Zarkon.

Voice-over: did you complete your mission? Asks Zarkon.

Sir, the moon's crust became unstable said a Galra.

Staying there any longer would cost half my crew said the Galra.

Hmm, perhaps, but the half that survived would have been stronger said Zarkon.

Hmm said the Galra.

Weakness is an infection said Zarkon.

But to cut it off than let it spread said Zarkon.

Huh? Said the Galra.

What have you and the druids come up with to capture Voltron? Asks Zarkon.

I have been working on perfecting something said Hagger.

Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it said Hagger.

Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation said Hagger.

Scene changes to the Paladins.

Are we at full power on condenser number five yet? Asks Allura.

No, still just 84 percent said Coran.

You did it! You formed Voltron said Allura.

No. the shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in said Keith.

What? Said Allura.

Oh, right. Sorry Princess said Coran.

I had to turn off the castle defenses to test the fire suppressors said Coran.

What are you guys doing in here? Asks Shiro.

We're not taking a break said Lyra.

Shiro and Lyra are right, you should be training said Allura.

We've been training said Hunk.

When are going back to Earth? Asks Hunk.

I'm not going back until i find my family said Pidge.

Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon.

How are we going to fight? Asks Lance.

We can't even figure out how to form Voltron said Lance.

Well, i'm not surprised said Coran.

You know, the original Paladins fought hundreds of battles together said Coran.

Side-by-side said Coran.

They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears said Coran.

Wow. yeah, that's definitely not us said Lance.

During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far said Coran.

You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time said Coran.

You should try working out on the training deck said Coran.

There's a training deck? Said Hunk.

Scene changes to Hagger walking.

She walks to her Druids and into a room where a growl is heard.

I think i have the opportunity you've been waiting for said Hagger.

How would like to get your revenge against the champion? Asks Hagger.

Scene changes to the training deck in the castle.

Two, two, one, two said Coran.

Okay, listen up guys said Coran.

The paladin code demands you put your team member's safety above your own said Coran.

A swarm of drones is about to attack said Coran

It's up tp each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team said Coran.

Wait, wait, wait, what's going on? Asks Hunk.

Whoa did you guys get one of these? Asks Hunk.

Get ready said Lyra.

Then the drones fire at them.

Hunk ducked and the blast hits Pidge who falls down a hole that appears in the floor.

Protect your teammates or no one will there to protect you said Coran.

Then Hunk is hit and fall down a hole.

The remaining four back up until there in a tight group.

Time to increase intensity said Coran.

You keeping up there, Keith? Asks Lance.

Just concentrate on keeping me safe said Keith.

Me? I own this drill said Lance.

You're the one who needs to concentrate said Lance.

Then Lance dodges a blast and hits Keith causing him to fall through the floor.

Then Lance goes through the floor leaving just Lyra and Shiro.

Then they are both hit and fall through the floor.

To form Voltron, you must trust in each other said Coran.

This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust said Coran.

Your teammates can see the walls, but you cannot said Coran.

So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock said Coran.

Wait, who's guiding me through? Asks Lance.

Take two steps forward said Keith.

Oh, no, not keith said Lance.

Why does he get to be the man on the mic? Asks Lance.

Now, just sit tight said Coran.

You'll get your turn said Coran.

Like i said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps in that direction said Keith.

You did that on purpose said Lance.

You're not listening said Keith.

You said, turn right said Lance.

But before that i said, take two steps forward said Keith.

Two steps - said Lance.

We're switching places right now yells Lance.

Scene changes to them flying the lions.

You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with your lion said Coran.

No problem, me and blue are best buds for life, for real said Lance.

Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise said Coran.

Everyone, put your lion's into a nosedive said Coran.

This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't amept until you've been flying for years said

Coran.

But, uh, we;re in a bit of a rush, so here we go said Coran.

Activate training helmets said Coran.

Coran, what's happening i can't see said Lance.

You must learn to see through your lion's eye said Coran.

The goal is to pull up right before you crash in to the ground said Coran.

Fell what the lion's feel said Coran.

Mine feels scared said Hunk.

This is completely insane said Lyra.

You still going, Keith? Asks Lance.

You know it, you said Keith.

Going? I'm speedin up said Lance.

Oh, yeah said Keith.

Must be getting close said Lance.

Must be said Keith.

You gettin scared? Asks Lance.

I'm not scared yells Keith.

Uh guys you need to pull said Lyra.

They crash into the ground.

Up said Lyra.

I win said Lance.

What was that noise? Did they crash? Asks Pidge.

Yep! Said Lyra.

I'm think i'm getting this said Shiro.

Me too said Lyra.

Excellent, Shiro, Lyra said Coran.

The most important part of Paladin training is a being able to clear your minds and focus on one 'one thing: voltron said Coran.

Everything else has to fade away said Coran.

This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron said Coran.

So, relax and open your mind said Coran.

No walls, no secrets between paladins said Coran.

Come on, everyone, clear everything said Coran.

Now, focus on forming your lion said Coran.

Bring your lions together and form Voltron said Coran.

Keep your minds open, work together, good said Coran.

Keep focusing! Only one to go said Coran.

Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend said Keith.

I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head said Pidge.

I thought we were open said Hunk.

You can look in my head hole said Hunk.

Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes said Coran.

Clear your minds said Coran.

Good said Coran.

Almost there said Coran.

Now, form voltron said Coran.

Yes said Coran.

Pidge said Lance.

I'm done with this said Pidge.

Look, i don't like everyone grubbing around in my head said Pidge.

Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this said Shiro.

I'm just… i'm just tired, okay said Pidge.

Okay, let's take a break said Shiro.

You have been working hard said Coran.

Maybe it's time to relax a little said Coran.

What are you doing lying around? Asks Allura.

You're supposed to be training said Allura.

Just resting a bit said Coran.

You know, you can't push too hard said Coran.

What do you mean can't push too hard? Asks Allura.

Get up, you lazy lumps said Allura.

It's time you faced the gladiator said Allura.

In order to defeat the Gladiator, six paladins must fight as one said Coran.

Huh? Whoa said Hunk.

Then they start fighting a robot.

Shiro you okay? Asks Lyra.

Then the fight ends.

That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child said Allura.

You're not even close to working as a team, let alone face Zarkon said Allura.

Okay that's it, i've had it said Lyra.

Look Allura we want to form Voltron, Beat Zarkon and save the universe as much as you do but pushing everyone to the point of insanity is not the way to do it and if you don't like the way i train then you're gonna find yourself one pilot short for Voltron said Lyra.

Then she storms out of the room.

Ahoy, young paladin said Coran.

I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food said Coran.

After this meal, you'll forming Voltron six times a movement said Coran.

And twice on the astral conflux said Coran.

Smells great, Coran. Thanks said Shiro.

Hold the phone said Lance.

I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team said Coran.

So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day said Coran.

Coran, i want you to think about what you're doing said Hunk.

This one's a classic, you get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors said Coran.

Ow said Hunk.

Sorry said Lance.

Ew said Lance.

Oh. nice, you defiled my food goo said Lance.

It's your fault. This is ridiculous said Keith.

Do earthlings ever stop complaining said Allura.

Can you give us break? Asks Shiro.

Everyone's been working really hard today said Shiro.

Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like… like said Keith.

Like a bunch of toy prisoners said Lance.

Yes! Thank you, Lance said Keith.

You do not yell at the princess said Coran.

Oh, the princess of what? Asks Pidge.

We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours said Pidge,

Go loose, Pidge said Lyra.

Oh, it's on now said Hunk.

Then at the end of the food fight they all laugh.

Enough! So you see what you're doing? Said Allura.

You're finally working together as one said Allura.

Hey, she's right said Keith.

I actually don't hate you right now said Lance.

You guys thinking what i'm thinking? Asks hunk.

Let's go form Voltron.

Actually, i was thinking dessert said Hunk.

But, yeah! Let's do it said Hunk.

Everyone's ready to do this? Asks Shiro.

Roger that said Pidge.

It's on said Lance.

Yes, sir said Keith.

I was born ready said Hunk.

All system go said Lyra.

Then let's go said Shiro.

Then they form Voltron.

I told you i could get them to do it said Allura.

They just needed a common enemy said Allura.

Then Coran said something insulting.

Man, that was cool said Lance.

I'm so charged up, i don't know if i'm going to be able sleep tonight said Lance.

Not me, when my head hits the pillow, i'm going to be lights out said Keith.

I want you to know that i realized when were in Voltron, we're brothers man said Hunk.

You know? Like, we're totally connected said Hunk.

No secrets, no barriers, no nothing said Hunk.

Brothers all the way said Hunk.

I love you guys said Hunk.

G-forces mess with your head a little bit? Asks Keith.

Yeah. maybe a little. I don't know said Hunk.

It's been a tough few days said Hunk.

Going to bed pidge? Asks Shiro.

In a minute said Pidge.

Good work today said Shiro.

We're really coming together said Shiro.

Then Pidge takes out the picture of him and his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5: return of the gladiator

I don't own Voltron legendary defender only my OC lyra

Return of the gladiator

Note: skipping the opening with Zarkon, Hagger, and the ship.

Great job training today, guys said Shiro.

We're really getting the hang of Voltron said, Shiro.

Seriously, how far do you think my lion kicked that broken alien ship? Lance asks.

Must have been like a mile said, Lance.

Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match said, Keith.

Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it said, Lance.

I get it said, Lance.

You're kicked ruined our balance. We fell said, Keith.

That falling part was Hunk's fault said, Lance.

Hey said Hunk.

Knock it off said Lyra.

All right, save your energy for Voltron said, Shiro.

Hello, guys said Coran.

How was the Voltron workout? Coran asks.

We're getting there said, Shiro.

Yeah, and it's one step forward two steps back every step of the way said Lyra.

Are you and Allura almost done fixing, the castle so we leave this planet? Asks Shiro.

I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus said, Shiro.

Maybe because we are said Lyra.

Just about said, Coran.

In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're  
worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin Lunch said, Coran.

Looks interesting said Lyra.

Coran. You just got me hooked on that goo and you're switching it up said Hunk.

This packed with nutrients said, Coran.

Oh, it smells disgusting said Hunk.

I know said, Coran.

That's how ya know it's healthy said, Coran.

Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices, and whatever this thing is said Hunk.

A tuber said Hunk.

If you'll excuse i'm going to go into the kitchen and spice things up said Hunk.

Where's pidge? Asks Shiro.

Talking to those prisoners we rescued off Sendak's ship said Lyra.

Then she got up to go with Shiro.

When she saw Coran trying to get Shiro to eat the food.

No just no said, Shiro.

That goes double for me I just remember i'm on diet said Lyra.

You don't you what you two are missing said, Coran.

Outside the dining room.

Are really dieting? Asks Shiro.

No, but after seeing that i'm thinking about starting to said Lyra.

So what's your last name? Shiro asks.

Iverson said Lyra.

What?! Are related to? Said, Shiro.

Commander Iverson yeah he's my dad and i'm sorry for what he  
and those other two did to on earth on the spacecraft said Lyra.

Your dad was just being a good soldier said, Shiro.

I know but sometimes it seems like he likes being a Commander better than a dad said Lyra.

Scene changes to the infirmary.

You're as anxious as me said, Shiro.

These aliens we saved know something about my family. They have to said Pidge.

Pidge for all we know they could just been transported onto Sendak's ship said Lyra.

I hope so said, Shiro.

They recognized Shiro, didn't they? Asks Pidge.

Now that you mention it they did call you the champion Shiro said Lyra.

What does that even mean? Asks Pidge.

I don't know. I can't remember very much from that time said, Shiro.

But the way those guys looked at me when we freed them, I don't know if I wanna find out said, Shiro.

Scene changes to the dining where Hunk serves up more edible dishes.

They like the paladin lunch said Allura.

I don't want to talk about it said, Coran.

I just got the final nebulon booster working said Allura.

We should be able to leave Planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon said Allura.

Then an alarm goes off.

What is that? Asks Keith.

I don't know what is it said Allura.

Maybe it's a local Arusian said Allura.

He's approaching the castle said Allura.

Aw said Hunk.

Doesn't look dangerous said, Lance.

You never know said, Keith.

No, Alteans believe in peace first said Allura.

Let's go welcome them said Allura.

That's adorable said Hunk.

Key, maybe we can knit him a little sweater said, Lance.

I'm not taking any chances said Keith.

Scene opens to outside the castle.

Greetings. We know you are there said Allura.

No harm will come to you said Allura.

Wait! He could be dangerous said, Keith.

Drop your weapon ordered Keith.

No one takes Klaizap's weapon said Klaizap

Keith, put that away! Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologies said Allura.

I am Klaizap bravest of our warrior said Klaizap.

Our village is over Gazrel hill said Klaizap.

I come seeking answers as to why the lion goddess is angered with her followers said Klaizap.

Followers? Said Coran.

Lion goddess said Hunk.

The one the ancients spoke of said Klaizap.

What makes you think she's angered? Asks Allura.

Destruction is everywhere said Klaizap.

In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky said Klaizap.

I think he's talking about Voltron said Hunk.

Yeah, I got that said Hunk.

You have not angered the lion goddess said Allura.

How can you be certain? Asks Klaizap.

Because I am Allura and this is my castle said Allura.

Lion goddess said Klaizap.

Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors said Allura.

What our mission to get off this Planet and fight Zarkon? asks Keith.

Part of the Paladins mission is to spread peace and diplomacy said Allura.  
Arus has been our host for 10,000 years said Allura.  
These people deserve our thanks said Allura.

Scene changes to the infirmary.

So, long were you held captive by Zarkon? Asks Pidge.

Some for years. Decades maybe said the alien.

It's had to tell. Time becomes a blur said the alien.

Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived said Pidge.

Sam and Matt Holt said Pidge.

I never knew their names said the alien.

But I certainly remember the other two Earthling that arrived with  
Champion said the alien.

Champion said, Shiro.

Why do you keep calling Shiro that? Asks Lyra.

You really don't remember? Unbelievable said the Alien.

You were a legendary Gladiator, undefeated in the ring said the alien.

Hold on Shiro was only there for a year said Lyra.

You defeated the infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax said the alien.

And i'm guessing Myzax was the champion before Shiro said Lyra.

Yes, he was said the alien.

I was there, as was the young Earthling said the alien.

Flashback starts.

Voice-over: we were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment to Zarkon said the alien.

Voice-over: That day we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated said the Alien.

Voice-over: slaughter awaited us all said the alien.

Voice-over: this "Matt" was the first of us sent to fight said the Alien.

Voice-over: but fate had other plans said the Alien.

Voice-over: you were thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow  
Earthling said the alien.

Flashback ends.

You attacked my brother? Why? Asks Pidge,

No, it can't be true said, Shiro.

I don't Shiro this alien seems to be telling the truth so far but it sounds to me like you were blinded by rage you couldn't tell which was friend or foe said Lyra.

I was there, we all were said the alien.

After Matt was injured where was he taken? Asks Lyra.

I know not said the alien.

I don't believe it. There's got to be more to the story said, Shiro.

I couldn't have hurt my friend said, Shiro.

Wait. that ship we were held captive on crash-landed on this planet.

They'll have logs on the prisoners, some information said Shiro.

Shiro, i'm no tech wiz but Voltron tore that thing to shreds the chances of its systems being operational are pretty much zilch said Lyra.

I'm coming with you said Pidge.

Wait for me said Lyra.

Scene to the Arusian village.

Oh, lion goddess, I, king of the arusians, formally beg for your forgiveness said the Arusian king.

Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional dance of apologizes as atonement for our wrongdoings said the arusian King.

Commence dance of apology said the arusian king.

Please, there's no need for this said Allura.

Moontow, halt said the arusian king.

The goddess has refused the apology said the arusian.

Start the sacrificial fire said the arusian king.

We must now throw ourselves in said the arusian king.

No! No sacrifices said Allura.

So, we may proceed with the dance? Ask the arusian king.

That's a better alternative said Allura.

Oh, my said Allura.

Please, please rise said Allura.

Thank you for that. But I am not a great being worthy of your worship said Allura.

I accidentally put you all in danger said Allura.

It is I who should be apologizing to you said Allura.

I am princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins said Allura.

Although we originally came from different worlds and have very very very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends said Allura.

But the mighty robotic angel… has it not come to destroy us for our immoral way said the arusian king.

Voltron? No. in fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you said Allura.

Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe said Allura.

Then an Arusian hugged Keith.

I don't usually hug strangers, but, uh… man, you are cuddly said, Keith.

Thank you said the arusian 1.

Scene changes to the crash site of Sendak's ship.

They enter the ship.

This looks like the master control board, but there's no power said Pidge.

All you need is power? Asks Shiro.

Yeah, but one that compatible with Galra tech said Pidge.

Then Shiro activates his arm.

Whoa said Lyra.

I can't believe you got this to work said Pidge.

My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere said Pidge.

Once, I download this information, i'll find some way to decode it back at the castle said Pidge.

What said, Shiro.

A Galra ship enters Arus.

Oh, no said Shiro.

What is it? Asks Pidge.

Something just entered Arus's atmosphere said Lyra.

I'm not exactly sure what it is. But it's big, it's Galra, and it's coming right for us said, Shiro.

We gotta go said, Shiro.

Shiro don't move said Pidge.

I'm only 15 percent done said Pidge.

I'm not going anywhere said Pidge.

Pidge, i'm sorry said, Shiro.

Team, come in! We need backup said Lyra.

Scene changes to the arusian village

Hello said Lyra.

Lyra said Allura.

Where is everyone? Asks Lyra.

What's going on? asks Keith.

They see the Galra ship.

Oh, no! We gotta get to our lions said, Keith.

Everyone get inside and stay down said Allura.

I'm on it said Hunk.

Huh said Allura.

Not you said, Keith.

Scene back to the other paladins.

No! Shiro, let me go! My father! Said Pidge.

Huh? Said Shriro.

Run said, Shiro.

The Galra ship crashes into Sendak's ship, causing it to explode and destroying it totally.

Then the lions shield their paladins from the blast,

Our lions just saved us said, Shiro.

I didn't know they could do that said Pidge.

Join the club said Lyra.

Huh? Said Pidge.

Um, Shiro said Pidge.

Get in your lions said, Shiro.

The three paladins are tossed around by the strange being's weapon.

Then the other three paladins arrive.

Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of there said Keith.

Voice-over(lance): i'm on it.

Both attack with beams.

Check this out! Battle-lion head-butt said Hunk.

The yellow lion rams into the creature causing it to fall over.

You guys okay down there? Asks Keith.

Voice-over(Shiro): still live for now.

Are the Galra behind this? Asks Hunk.

Who else has it in for us said Lyra.

I think so, but I've never seen anything like it said, Shiro.

So what's the plan? Asks Lance.

Shoot it with everything we've got? Said Lance.

Take out its weapon? Call it names? Said Lance.

If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it said, Shiro.

Voice-over(Shiro): form Voltron.

They form Voltron.

Voice-over(Shiro): remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal.

The monster reads its weapon again, it fires but misses.

Then the red lion arm meets its own arm.

Then Pidge uppercuts it.

Then Voltron goes to attack again but the monster catches him and calls back its weapon but it Voltron ducks.

They avoid another attack.

Voice-over(Keith): I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe.

Voice-over(Hunk): yeah, so how's this monster kicking our butt?

Then while Voltron is looking at the monster's weapon he attacks from behind.

Oh, no! The village said, Shiro.

We have to protect those people said, Shiro.

The monster hits Voltron again.

Voice-over(Shiro): that was close.

Yeah too close said Lyra.

Voltron leads the monster away from the village.

We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down said Pidge.

I got it! I'm gonna power-kick that orb thing said, Lance.

Voice-over(Lyra): that could work.

Voice-over(Keith): no, the last time you did a kick, we fell.

Voice-over(lance): stop living in the past.

The monster fires this orb again and Voltron goes to kick it but misses.

Oh, no said Lance.

Voltron is hit by the orb.

I'm kicking you when this over Lance said Lyra.

Pidge, fire lasers, now ordered Shiro.

Voice-over(pidge): got it! Fire.

Oops said Pidge.

No! Lasers! Lasers said, Shiro.

Then Voltron is hit twice.

Everytime we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by that monster said Hunk.

And everytime we focus on the monster, the orb hits us said Hunk.

Thanks, Hunk we hadn't noticed said Lyra.

Then what do we do? Asks Lance.

Orb said Hunk.

Shiro, we've gotta move said, Keith.

Shiro, are you there? Shiro said Lyra.

Then Shiro remembers Myzax and his battle again him.

That sound... I recognize this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison said, Shiro.

I know how to beat him said, Shiro.

Then as the monster attacks, Voltron jumps out of the way.

Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up said, Shiro.

That's this monster's weakest point said, Shiro.

That's when we strike said, Shiro.

Okay, so what do we do in the meantime? Hunk asks.

Defense said, Shiro.

The monster throws the orb again.

Pidge we need that shield said, Shiro.

That's one said, Shiro.

Two more to go said Lyra.

We can't take much more said Hunk.

Last one everyone brace for impact said, Shiro.

Now said, Shiro.

Voltron blast the monster.

The dust clears and the monster gets up

It's didn't work said Pidge.

So, now what? Lance asks.

Shiro said Lyra.

When I attacked him before, I had a sword said, Shiro.

Orb! Orb said Hunk.

We can't take another shot like that said Pidge.

And he still has one shot left said Lyra.

Wait second guys said, Keith.

I think my lions telling me what to do said, Keith.

Whatever it is hurry up and do it said, Lance.

He's about to fire his third shot said, Lance.

Then Voltron forms a sword and defeats the monster.

How did you do that? Hunk asks.

Whoa said, Keith.

Thanks, red said Keith.

Scene changes to Hagger.

No said, Hagger.

I'll make another, more powerful said Hagger.

That won't be necessary said Zarkon.

Sendak is still alive on Arus said Zarkon.

I've given him instructions for how to proceed said Zarkon.

Can he be trusted? Hagger asks.

I trained him and he has his mission said Zarkon.

He fights in the name of Galra said Zarkon.

Only success or death will stop him said Zarkon.

Scene changes to Sendak.

Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth said Sendak.

We will not let him down said, Sendak.

Sir, how are we going to take the castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries? A Galra asks.

By exploiting our enemies weakness said, Sendak.

What weakness? The Galra asks.

The worst weakness of all. They value the lives of others said, Sendak.

Scene changes to the castle.

Good luck out there said, Lance.

Thank you all for everything said the alien.

We never dreamed we'd see our families again said the alien.

But you give us hope said the alien.

Scene changes to Pidge outside.

Shiro walks towards him.

Pidge there you are said, Shiro.

Why would hurt my brother? Asks Pidge.

You were friends said Pidge.

I did it to save him said, Shiro.

What? Asks Pidge.

My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster said, Shiro.

Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp said, Shiro.

Meanwhile, Matt and I were forced to fight the Gladiator arena said, Shiro.

Matt was going to fight first but he was scared. We all were said, Shiro.

I'm not gonna make it said, Matt.

I'll never see my family again said, Matt.

You can do this said Shiro.

This is my fight said, Shiro.

Then he attacks Matt.

I want blood said, Shiro.

Take care of your father said, Shiro.

You saved him said Pidge.

You attacked him so they would choose you instead said Pidge.

i'm sorry I doubted you thank you said Pidge.

Thank you so much said Pidge.

I can tell you really miss them and I know they miss you too said, Shiro.

Your brother and father would be proud of you Kate said, Shiro.

Don't worry your secrets safe with me said, Shiro.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Voltron legendary defender

* * *

At the castle of lions a celebration is going on.

The monster fall from the sky said the Arusian king.

It was an epic battle said the Arusian king.

But Voltron was victorious said the Arusian king.

I said Voltron was victorious said the Arusian king.

Thank you, your majesty, for that wonderful production said Allura.

It saddens me we must tomorrow but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe said Allura.

Your Highness, please accept this gift said Allura.

This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help said Allura.

Arus will be the first Planet in the Voltron alliance said Allura.

Hoorah said the Arusian king.

The Arusians cheer.

You know we outta get something like that said Hunk.

Like that? Lance asks.

You know like a cheer, a team cheer that we could do said Hunk.

Mm-hmm okay said Lance,

How about uh… when I say Vol you say Tron said, Lance.

Vol said, Lance.

Uh... Voltron said, Keith.

No, no, no, no the cheer includes the instructions I say Vol you said, Lance.

Vol-tron said, Keith.

We'll work on it said, Lance.

He takes a sip of his drink and then spits it out.

He goes up to Coran.

Coran, what is this? Lance asks.

Oh, this is Nunvill the nectar of the gods said, Coran.

It tastes like hot dog water and feet said Lance.

Yeah, it makes a wonderful hair tonic as well said, Coran.

Coran walks up to Lyra and Shiro.

Not feeling well you two? Asks Coran.

Try some Nunvill settles the stomach and brightens your smile said, Coran.

We're fine said Lyra.

I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wonder in and out of the castle like this said, Shiro.

It doesn't seem safe said, Shiro.

He has a point said Lyra.

Oh, these Arusians won't hurt anything much said, Coran.

Besides, it's only fair to let them see the inside of castle that's been sitting on their planet for so long said Coran.

But who knows when Zarkon will attack again said, Shiro.

I'm gonna to do a perimeter check said, Shiro.

Just in case said, Shiro.

I'll join you said Lyra.

* * *

Scene changes to Lyra and Shiro walking.

Thank for coming with me Lyra said, Shiro.

No problem I just wanted to get out of there said Lyra.

So did you get into the Academy by your father's recommendation or your own merit? Asks Shiro.

My own merit said Lyra.

Sorry, it didn't mean to offend you said, Shiro.

It's ok you didn't I get asked that question a lot said Lyra.

The perimeter seems to be secure said, Shiro.

let's head back and see if we can some eatable food said Lyra.

I'm with you there said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene changes to Pidge walking into a castle.

* * *

Scene shifts to Allura.

* * *

Look at them, the new Paladins of Voltron the fate of the universe on their shoulders said Allura.

I must pray strength said Allura.

So no one can tell how I concerned about the fate of our mission said Allura.

A mouse squeaks.

Let's keep that a secret said Allura.

The mouse squeaks again.

Who else has secrets? Allura asks.

Hunk tried to eat what? Allura asks.

She laughs.

That is rather amusing said Allura.

What other secrets? Allura asks.

A second mouse acts out as someone.

That seems like Lance said Allura.

Then mouse acts out as someone else.

Pidge is a what? Allura asks.

Allura watches Pidge.

Are you sure? Allura asks.

I'm getting to the bottom of this said Allura.

* * *

I guess we should get used to this space juice said, Lance.

Who knows when we'll get back home again said, Lance.

Yeah if ever said Hunk.

What do you mean? Lance asks

I mean if this Zarkon has been ruling for 10,000 how do you think it will take us to fix this said Hunk.

You know if we live said Hunk.

Right, that said Lance.

Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a Nacho planet? Hunk asks.

Well, there only one planet with Varadero beach with a pizza shack looking over the water and the garlic knots and my mom's hugs said Lance.

I'm sorry I think this Nunvill is getting to me said, Lance.

I gotta go said, Lance.

So pidge we haven't had a chance to really talk said Allura.

Tell me about yourself said Allura.

Hmm well I like Peanut butter and I like peanut butter cookies but I hate peanuts there so dry. Also, I sweat a lot I mean in general unrelated to the peanuts said Pidge.

I suppose I was thinking a little more personal said Allura.

We have a lot in common said Allura.

Like what? Pidge asks.

Well, both of had our fathers taken away by Zarkon said Allura.

Yeah, but i'm going to get mine back said Pidge.

Sorry I really didn't mean said Pidge.

No, I understand said Allura.

I just want you to know that you can confide in me said Allura.

If there's _anything_ you _ever_ want to talk about said Allura.

Anything said Allura.

Huh? ... Okay. I do have something to tell you said Pidge.

I had a feeling said Allura.

What is it? Allura asks

I'm leaving Team Voltron said Pidge.

Wait, what? Allura says.

I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight said Pidge.

Pidge, you can't. You're one of five Paladins. You have a sacred trust to defend the universe said Allura.

My first priority is to find my family! I thought you of all people would understand said Pidge.

If you had a chance to get your father back, wouldn't you? Pidge asks

I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else said Pidge.

Pidge finds Shiro outside the castle

Shiro? I need to talk to you said

Pidge approaches Shiro.

Haxus hides among the rocks nearby and scans Rover for its code.

Signature code cloned said Haxus.

Shiro is led inside by Pidge.

* * *

Haxus reconfigures the bomb drone with Rover's signature.

Bomb activated said Haxus.

Haxus leaves as the bomb drone heads inside the castle.

Lance sits forlornly in the Bridge of the Castleship.

Coran approaches

Mind if I join you? Coran asks.

How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran? Lance asks.

Let's take a look said, Coran.

Coran brings up a holographic map of the universe to show Lance.

Earth is over here. And we're aaaaaaall... the waaaaay... oveeeeer said, Coran.

Coran moves the map and still does not reach Arus.

You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran? Lance

Yes. Haven't you been paying attention? Said Coran.

Lance approaches the map; Coran stops.

Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away. Like, say, Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The... The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass... I c—-I-I... I can't see any of it said Lance.

You miss Earth. I understand. I miss Altea said, Coran.

I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly? I just want to go home said, Lance.

If I could go home, I would say Coran.

I miss the rain and splashing in puddles said, Lance.

Rain? Coran asks.

Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky? Said Lance.

Oh, we had that on Altea. Only, it wasn't water, more like rocks. Razor-sharp and boiling-hot. Oh, they could knock a hole right in your head said, Coran.

Sounds fun said, Lance.

Yeah said, Coran.

* * *

Pidge, no said Shiro.

We need you said Lyra.

The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go said Pidge.

Keith approaches Pidge.

You can't leave said, Keith.

You can't tell me what to do said Pidge.

If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families said, Keith.

Yeah, I have a family. They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that—Is that, like, a thing that can happen? Said Hunk.

You want to leave, too? Allura asks.

Of course, I do. Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens said Hunk.

Keith is enraged and aggressively closes in on Pidge.

YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE OVER THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY yells Keith.

Shiro grabs Keith by the arm.

Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced said, Shiro.

Shiro turns to Pidge

If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing said, Shiro.

I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion said Pidge.

Pidge leaves with Rover.

I can't believe it. This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron? Said Allura.

* * *

Scene change to the Bridge.

Lance and Coran go to leave the bridge when "Rover" comes in.

Hey Rover said, Lance.

Wait said, Lance.

Where's Pidge? Lance asks.

Coran get down said, Lance.

The explosion is felt throughout the castle.

The paladins rush to the bridge.

What happened? Shiro asks.

Oh, i'm not sure said, Coran.

The crystal said Allura.

Lance said Allura.

Shiro went forwards and took Lance in her arms.

Lance Lance said, Shiro.

We have to get Lance to the infirmary said Pidge.

Without the crystal, the castle has no power said Allura.

He doesn't look good said, Shiro.

Lion warriors our village is under attack said the Arusian king.

We need help said the Arusian king

Let's get to the lions said, Keith.

You can't their sealed in their hangers, there's no way to get the out said Allura.

We're defenseless said Allura.

Will you not help us? Asks the arusian king.

We'll help you we just said, Keith.

This is bad said Hunk.

We have to get a new crystal working again said, Coran.

You guys don't have another one of that crystal somewhere in the castle said Lyra.

No said Allura.

But to get a new crystal we need a ship said, Coran.

The pod I was loading we can use that said Pidge.

I left the bay door open said Pidge.

I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a balmera nearby said, Coran.

Hunk you come with me said, Coran.

I'll need someone big to help carry the crystal said, Coran.

A Balmera? Hunk asks.

It's where the crystals come from said Coran.

Tell you about it on the way said, Coran.

All go see what's happening at the Arusian village said, Keith.

I'll go with you Keith, I brought this on the poor Arusians said Allura.

I'll tend to Lance and stand watch over the castle said, Shiro.

I'll help you, I have training as a medic said Lyra.

* * *

This is our first bit of luck, there's a source not too far said, Coran.

We won't need a wormhole to get thankfully said, Coran.

I made some modification to the shuttle said Pidge.

The first change is a cloaking device that reverse engineered from the invisible walls on the training deck said Pidge.

The second is a tank of booster fuel that I mounted on the fuel line said Pidge.

Using the that when you're inside would turn the whole pod into a bomb said, Coran.

Ok, maybe you shouldn't use that modification after all said Pidge.

We ready to hit it? Hunks asks.

Right, let's go said, Coran.

Good luck said Pidge.

They take off.

* * *

Scene changes to Shiro carrying Lance towards the outside of the castle.

Hang on Lance help is on the way said, Shiro.

There's little I can do without a proper medical kit or access to the infirmary said Lyra.

She knows Shiro has stopped.

She looks ahead and see the Galra at the castle entrance.

Oh boy said Lyra.

Sendak said Sendak.

He put the Lance down and noticed Lyra take out her Bayard and transform it into her weapon.

Lyra take care of Lance said Shiro.

Right said Lyra.

Then he ran out to me the Galra.

Stand aside said Sendak.

No you're not getting in said Shiro as he activates his arm.

Yes i am said Sendak.

He swung his cybernetic arm and clamped onto his

Then he pulled him out of the castle.

Then he swung his arm and slammed it down causing to roll backwards.

He lands in to crouched position and activates his own arm.

He charges.

They fight using only their arms.

Then their arms met as a stalemate.

I see you spent some time with druids they do love to experiment said Sendak.

But as soon we're done here i'm putting you back in your cage and taking you back to your master girl said Sendak.

Not gonna happen said Shiro.

And it's too bad you didn't get the latest model said Sendak.

Then the fired his arm and sent him rocketing back towards the castle

Then he tumbled back towards Lance and Lyra.

Shiro said Lyra.

He gets up.

Then he sees the arm coming at him again and he runs.

Then he manages to flip Sendak.

Shiro has his arm at Sendak throat and Sendak has his under Shiro's chin.

Let him go are your friends won't make it said Haxus.

Lanced tosses down and Haxus is pointing a gun to Lyra's head who is being held by a sentry.

Once drops Shiro drops his guard Sendak punches him and knocks him out.

Shiro said Lyra.

Voltron is ours said Sendak.

Pidge sees Shiro, Lance, and Lyra have been captured and were being dragged forward.

Oh no said Pidge.

Scene changes to the Arusian village.

The village ablaze and filled with smoke.

What's happening? Allura asks.

Look attackers said the Arusian king.

I'll go in for a closer look said Keith.

Stay here with them said Keith.

Keith said Allura.

Keith through the village to see what going on.

What? Said Keith.

Oh no said Keith.

They tricked us said Keith.

It was just a diversion to separate us and lessen the castle defenses said Keith.

At the castle the Galra plug in their own crystal.

Power up the castle said Sendak.

The castle was now under the Galra's control

Then Images of all six lions come up.

The lions are all in their bays, rising particle barrier said Sendak.

Begin launch sequence said Sendak.

The particle barrier goes up and Keith, Allura, Hunk and Coran are locked out of the castle.

Too late said Keith.

No said Keith.

They have control of the castle said Allura.

They're taking Voltron said Allura.

On the castle bridge.

Make contact with Emperor Zarkon said Sendak.

Haxus contacts Zarkon.

Sendak said Zarkon.

My mission is complete said Sendak.

I've captured the altean castle along with the Voltron Lions said Sendak.

I am currently preparing for launch and will delivering them all to you shortly said Sendak.

This most pleasing news said Zarkon.

You have done your duty said Zarkon.

Vrepit sa said Zarkon.

Vrepit sa said Sendak.

Then the contact ended.

Scene changes outside the castle.

Keith activates his bayard.

Can we break through the barrier? Keith asks.

No said Allura.

And whoever has taken the castle has a crystal which means they'll be to fly the ship said Allura.

We have to stop them said Allura.

How are going to do that? Keith asks.

Voice-over(pidge): Keith can you hear me?

Pidge is that you? Keith asks.

Where are you? Keith asks.

Scene changes to Pidge.

I'm inside the castle said Pidge.

Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch said Pidge.

He's got Lance, Lyra, and Shiro said Pidge.

Scene changes Allura and Keith.

Pidge listen said Allura.

If they've started the launch sequence we don't have much time before lift off said Allura.

What do i have to do? Pidge asks.

You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber said Allura.

Scene changes to Pidge.

If can do that Sendak will have to reset the whole system said Pidge.

That might give enough time to find a way to stop them said Allura.

Pidge takes off.

Scene change to Coran and Hunk.

Is this the Balmera planet with the crystals? Hunk asks.

It's not a planet, Balmera are ancient animals petrified but still alive said Coran.

There bodies naturally create the crystals that power many Altean ships said Coran.

I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was when he was building the castle of lions said Coran.

I'll never forget the first i saw the cycling surface of a Balmera said Coran.

You're in for quite a treat said Coran.

Oh no said Coran.

It's horrifying said Coran,

The Galra have turned it into a mining colony said Coran.

There's completely destroying it said Coran.

They have no regard for the poor creature said Coran.

Uh oh we've been spotted said Hunk.

Alien unidentified craft, state your ship id, entry code, and landing destination said a Galra.

Oh no said Hunk.

What do we do? Hunk asks.

Just stay calm said Coran.

We don't really need to land uh we're look around if that's ok said Coran.

Unidentified craft land immediately and prepare to be boarded said the Galra.

Ok uh thank you said Coran.

See ya down below said Coran.

Then Coran guns it and the Galra open fire.

Not done yet hang on said Coran.

Coran dives into a hole.

Hunk screams all the way.

Coran Coran said Hunk.

How deep is this thing? Hunk asks.

On no no no ah said Hunk.

They crash land.

Hunk takes his helmet off.

Hunk looks around and sees something in a tunnel.

Coran what lives at the bottom of these mines? Hunk asks.

Scene changes Pidge in the castle.

Pidge opens the doors to a shaft.

Ok Rover said Pidge.

Ok Rover here we go said Pidge.

They make there way down the shaft.

Scene changes to the bridge.

Run main cluster activation sequence said Sendak.

Activation sequence anicated said Haxus.

Powering up for launch said Haxus.

Scene change to Pidge.

Ok Allura i'm near the turbine said Pidge.

I think it's starting said Pidge.

Scene changes to Allura and Keith.

Then you'll have to hurry said Allura.

Cross the catwalk to the main collum in the center said Allura.

Scene changes to Pidge.

Ok said Pidge.

Now open the hatch, find the the central computer control hold and enter the following sequence said Allura.

Wait wait wait said Pidge.

Which one is it? Pidge asks.

All the labels are in Altean said Pidge.

Scene change to the bridge.

Commander Sendak we are ready for launch said Haxus.

Scene changes to Pidge.

I can't tell which one is it said Pidge

Allura said Pidge.

Allura said Pidge.

Scene changes to outside the castle.

I've lost connection with Pidge said Allura.

Oh no it's taking off said Allura.

Scene changes to Sendak.

Scene changes to Pidge.

Whatever said Pidge

He jams his Bayard into the hub.

Then the castle stop taking off.

Scene changes to the bridge.

The main Engine just shorted out said Haxus.

They see Pidge fleeing the engine room.

We have a sabator said Sendak.

Find him and take him out said, Sendak.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Voltron legendary defender just my OC Lyra Iverson.

* * *

Sendak is yelling at Haxus.

Shiro and Lyra are now on their knees and awake but Lance is still out

Commander Sendak, I received transmission generating from somewhere in the castle said Haxus.

There's not much time before they get the ship running again said Allura.

You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in said Allura.

You got it, tell me what to do said Pidge.

The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull said Allura.

She's telling the intruder how take down our defenses said Haxus.

Yes but she's also giving away his location said, Sendak.

Find that room, kill the paladin said, Sendak.

The sentries leave.

Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring Voltron, this ship will rise before days end said, Sendak.

* * *

Scene changes to the Balmera.

Ok, don't come any closer said Hunk.

I don't know how to use this very well said Hunk.

Wait a minute, you're not Galra said Hunk.

Nore are you said female voice.

Huh said the female.

A patrol said the male.

Shay, we must take leave from these ones now said the male.

Wait please we need your help said, Coran.

If the Galra find us they'll kill us said, Coran.

Or torture us said Hunk.

Or keep us creepy pets to play with as they please said, Coran.

Not our problem hairy lip, Galra see us near you and they kill both you and us said the male.

Shay exeunt said the male.

No! Many years only Galra have seen here, I will not turn my back on the skylings said, Shay.

Vex said the male.

Grab a side said the male.

In here hurry said the male.

Thanks for saving us said Hunk.

I'm Hunk said Hunk.

Shay, this one my brother Rax said Shay.

How did you fall to us? Asks Shay.

Well, we came looking for something, and you guys might be the right people to help us find it said Hunk.

* * *

Scene changes to the castle of lions.

Pidge have you made it to the generator room? Allura asks.

I'm in said Pidge.

This technology is so advanced I don't know if I can figure it out said Pidge.

Yes, you can the lives of your fellow paladins are stake said Allura.

You can't give up said Allura.

* * *

Flashback starts.

Hope you enjoy this home-cooked Matt, after our launch to Kerberos tomorrow said Sam.

We'll freeze-dried peas for the next two months said, Sam.

Don't lie I know you love those peas dad said, Matt.

It's true those Garrison chefs really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable said, Sam.

Oh, I wish I was going up with you guys said Pidge.

Just you wait kiddo said, Sam.

something you're going to have your own crew one day and your gonna fly with them to worlds so far away that we can't even imagine said, Sam.

I bet my bottom dollar you're gonna part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice said, Sam.

Scene changes to four months later.

The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing said a news reporter.

And all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is indeed a sad day for a humanity said the news reporter.

Scene change to the Garrison.

Pidge is on a computer.

Then Iverson and Lyra. enter the office

You again? Get off my computer! How did you get past the guards? Said Iverson.

You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds from your probes. There's no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos said Pidge.

Those feeds are classified! I could charge you with treason for hacking into them said, Iverson.

Dad take it easy she's just a kid said Lyra.

Where's my family? Pidge asks.

Escort Miss Holt off the premises and make sure every guard knows she's never allowed on Garrison property ever again said, Iverson.

You can't keep me out! I'll find the truth! I'll never stop said Pidge.

Flashback ends

* * *

Okay talk me through it Allura said Pidge.

Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous, remember the barrier is also weapon so stay away from the energy arcs said Allura.

Don't touch the giant lightning bolts, got it said Pidge.

Now what i'm going to need you to do is said Allura.

Pidge! Hello! Are you there said Allura?

* * *

Outside the castle.

Pidge what's going on? Asks Allura.

Wait the mice maybe they can help said Allura.

the Allura contacts the mice and sends the help Pidge.

Scene changes to Pidge and Rover.

Rover peeks out from behind a console and the Galra sentries fire at them.

My only way out is two floors up? Seriously? Pidge asks.

Pidge runs for the vent.

There said sentry 1.

The sentry fires at Pidge who is a projection hit the energy arc and gets shocked.

The real Pidge runs out and makes to the vent while dodging fire.

Whoa, can't believe that worked said Pidge.

You stay and guard the generator said Sentry 1.

Pidge makes to the other end of the vent at the training deck.

The sentries attack.

Aah said Pidge.

Pidge activates the maze and goes into another vent shaft.

But the one remaining Sentry attacks him in the shaft but Pidge beats the sentry.

Rover nice saving buddy said Pidge.

* * *

Scene changes to Balmera mines.

Thanks for this delicious soup said Hunk.

Are these potatoes in here? Hunk asks.

Grandma's special dish for special visitors said, Shay.

Cave roots for the skin and cave bugs for the soul said, Shay.

Oh said, Coran.

Thank you for the bugs said, Coran.

Okay, I think that's too many said Coran.

So how many of you are down here? Hunk asks.

There are thousands here on balmera said a male.

We work and live in these mines said the male.

We harvest crystal for Zarkon said, Shay.

Zarkon said Hunk.

That so sad that he's enslaved an entire planet said Hunk.

Zarkon may rule but we still have family, that's where true happiness comes from said the male.

Galra would tear our family a thunder if they found these ones said Rax.

Everyone comes to Balmera and takes but give nothing in return said Rax.

In the past those who took the crystal of the Balmera would replenish her with energy it was an equal exchange but the Galra only take said, Shay.

It is no wonder we can feel her suffering said, Shay.

I'm sorry we put everyone in this situation but the faster we the crystal and get out the faster everyone is out of danger said Hunk.

We're looking for a battleship class crystal said Coran.

Battleship class crystal said the male.

Those are the most rare, Galra soldier guard them securely until their harvest said the male.

Your quest is in vain said the male.

There is one found only weeks ago, it is almost excavated said, Shay.

Quiet said Rax.

Even they could steal the crystal from the Galra, battle patrol wait the takedown their ship said Rax.

These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive said Rax.

With crystal or without said Rax.

Okay, so this crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get said Hunk.

Well, I don't know about the hardest said Coran.

But yes this seems very difficult said, Coran.

You may stay until Balmera gives another Crystal said, Shay.

One that is hidden from Galra eyes said, Shay.

We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat said Hunk.

Hunk, you fix the pod. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan said, Coran.

* * *

Scene changes to Pidge in a hallway of the castle of lions.

Pidge takes off her helmet.

* * *

Flashback starts.

First day of school. Time for a haircut said, Katie.

Katie took a pair of scissors and cut off her hair.

At the Galaxy Garrison

I made it! I'm a fighter pilot. Hasta la later, Keith said Lance.

And look, you're my engineer said, Lance.

Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground? Hunks asks.

What I got a backup pilot someone named Lyra Iverson said, Lance.

That's my name don't wear it out said a female.

Hello said, Lance.

Sorry, not interested said Lyra.

And our communications officer is... Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson? Asks Lance.

Right here said Pidge.

Welcome to the team Gunderson said, Lance.

I'm Lance your fighter pilot said, Lance.

Hey, i'm Hunk said Hunk.

I'm Lyra said Lyra.

We got a lot of great times ahead, we should start bonding now said, Lance.

Hello Pizza, girls, astronauts said Lance.

Sorry, I don't have time mess around with you guys, see you in the simulator said Pidge.

I have to study said Lyra.

What's there problems? Asks Lance.

Flashback ends.

* * *

You know Rover I haven't always been there for my team, but this time I will be said Pidge.

Come on said Pidge.

* * *

Scene changes to Balmera.

Hunk is working on the pod with Shay watching.

Tell me, what is the sky like? Shay asks.

The Sky? Hunk asks.

You seriously have never even seen the sky? Hunk asks.

No said, Shay.

But at night I sneak up as high as I dare trying to imagine what it is like said, Shay.

Lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here said, Shay.

Well, it doesn't have to be like this, you can be free too said Hunk.

Free? Shay asks.

Yeah free, it means you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want, no Galra masters to tell you what to do said Hunk.

It makes no sense Zarkon controls everything said, Shay.

Nope, no things are changing said Hunk.

Have you heard of Voltron? Hunk asks.

A child's tale said, Shay.

It's real said Hunk.

I'm one of the paladins and Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon said Hunk.

You are said, Shay.

Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show, the cavern is our home said Rax.

This will never change said Rax.

Come said Rax.

* * *

Scene changes to the castle of lions.

Powering sub panels said Haxus.

Sub panel energy transducer is go said a voice.

Yes, sir said Haxus.

Pidge scans something.

Gotcha said Pidge.

Initializing complete said Haxus.

The bridge is go said, Sendak.

Powering up said Haxus.

And up and up and up said Pidge.

I would not want to touch a metal surface when this thing overloads said Pidge.

Sir something is wrong said Haxus.

You're the one causing all this trouble, a child said Haxus.

I'm not a child, i'm a paladin of Voltron said Pidge.

Haxus laughs.

Let me tell you something child, i'm a soldier of the Galra empire nothing stops but triumph or death said Haxus.

They fight but Haxus is more experienced and gains the upper hand.

Nowhere left to run, nowhere left to hide said Haxus.

Rover said Pidge.

No said Pidge.

No said Pidge.

Haxus report in said, Sendak.

Haxus is gone and you're next said Pidge.

You've slowed me down but this ship is mine, you will turn yourself over to me immediately said, Sendak.

Never said Pidge.

Well then maybe your leader can convince you said, Sendak.

What do you want? Shiro asks.

Your friend wanted to hear from you said, Sendak.

Shiro said Pidge.

Pidge said, Shiro.

Pidge don't listen to ahhhh said, Shiro.

Shiro said Lyra.

leave him alone said Lyra.

Then he shocked her.

Lyra said, Shiro.

No said Pidge.

You can make it stop, turn yourself in, their suffering in your hands said, Sendak.

* * *

Scene changes to Balmera.

Is your ship repaired so you may depart out presence? Rax asks.

Uh, are you saying you want us to leave? Hunk asks.

Yes said Rax.

Well, it's working but we can't leave without the crystal said Hunk.

You come up with any idea how to get it? Hunk asks.

Actually yes said, Coran.

They come out in a disguise as a Galra soldier.

I can't believe i'm the legs again said Hunk.

I'm the one who took down the guard i'm the who should get to be the head said Hunk.

Shh legs don't talk said, Coran.

Oh hello, gentlemen, shifts over the boss needs you back the guard station said, Coran.

Verify identification code said guard 1.

Right I didn't want to have to do this but i'm gonna pull ranks, you guys are in big trouble said, Coran.

So hand over those blasters and id badges said, Coran.

Verify identification code or be destroyed said guard 1.

Okay okay, I've got right here said Coran.

What are you doing we gotta hurry said Hunk.

I'm not just gonna pry this out of here like some Galra monster said, Coran.

Then Coran explained how the crystal is extracted.

Wow, you really know your Balmera's said Hunk.

Then Coran tried to lift the crystal and snapped his back.

I think I broke it said, Coran.

Then they surrounded by Galra soldiers.

* * *

Scene the bridge of the castle.

I'm impressed you that you managed to endure said, Sendak.

Perhaps it would worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind has your spirit said, Sendak.

Of course, they will all end up broken just like you said, Sendak.

Now that we have Voltron every planet every race, all share the same fate said, Sendak.

* * *

Scene changes to a cell on Balmera.

Someone's coming said, Coran.

It's Shay said Hunk.

Make haste to your pod said, Shay.

The Crystal is prepared for departure said, Shay.

How did you get the Crystal? Hunk asks.

I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead, I took it down said, Shay.

Soon, they will discover my ruse, time is short said, Shay.

Why are you helping us? You'll get in trouble said Hunk.

Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera said, Shay.

Perhaps your Voltron can make it so said, Shay.

No. Rax, why? Shay asks.

These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you said Rax.

No! The Balmera will save us said, Shay.

Shay places her hand on the ground to contact the Balmera.

Shay, no said Rax.

Shay said Rax.

Go! Make haste said, Shay.

Let her go said Hunk.

No, Hunk! We have to go said, Coran.

I'll come back for you, Shay! I promise said Hunk.

If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner than we want said, Coran.

* * *

The Altean Mice infiltrate the Generator Room of the Castle of Lions and take out the last Galra Sentry guarding it. They press the button on the control panel to deactivate the particle barrier.

* * *

Outside the castle.

It worked said, Keith.

They did it said Allura.

Scene changes to the castle bridge.

Sendak sees Pidge is on the computer of the Castle Bridge. He turns to attack and pursue her out of the Bridge.

Pidge rushes inside the Bridge to speak to Shiro.

Shiro, wake up. It's me, Pidge— said Pidge.

Pidge is caught by Sendak

You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me? Sendak Asks.

Keith and Allura enter the Bridge.

Stand back said, Sendak.

Sendak is blasted from behind by Lance's Bayard rifle.

Lance passes out again.

Shiro rushes at Sendak and is knocked aside.

Keith battles Sendak. Sendak throws Keith and Pidge severs the energy chain to his gauntlet, rendering it useless.

No said, Sendak.

Allura accesses the Bridge's computer.

Keith attacks Sendak again and Sendak's catches his Bayard's blade.

Keith now said Allura.

Keith kicks Sendak into the center of the Bridge and a barrier rises up, trapping him.

After the battle Pidge frees Shiro and Lyra and Keith checks on Lance.

Lance, are you okay? Keith

We did it. We are a good team said, Lance.

* * *

Scene changes to Hunk and Coran.

We can't shake them! We're not going to make it said, Coran.

Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball said, Coran.

Maybe, but it's our only chance said Hunk.

Fine. Fire in the hole said, Coran.

We did it said Hunk.

* * *

Scene changes to the infirmary.

After a day in here, he should be fully healed said Allura.

Pidge, we can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave said, Shiro.

Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now, I understand what he was talking about said Pidge.

I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families said Pidge.

Good to have you back on the team said Keith.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Voltron Legendary defender.

* * *

In the castle of lions infirmary.

I can't tell if he looks healthy or not said Hunk.

I think he's breathing weird said Pidge.

Lyra you're the medical expert said Hunk.

I don't know I'm not used to this tech said Lyra.

Oh, come on said, Keith.

Not yet said Allura.

Just a few more ticks said Allura.

How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks? Lance asks.

And what exactly is a tick? Pidge asks.

You know, a time slice said Allura.

What? Like a second? Shiro asks.

What is a second? Allura.

It's a time slice said Lyra.

Like this said Pidge.

I'm not sure, I think ticks are bigger said Allura.

Coran, do you have a ticker? Allura.

Right here Princess said, Coran.

I think ticks are a little slower said Hunk.

I can't tell said Pidge.

We have to start 'em at the same time said Pidge.

Okay said, Coran.

Ready go said, Coran.

Yes, I think we're winning said Hunk.

Winning what? The intergalactic time measuring competition? Keith asks.

Yes said Hunk.

You guys havin a clock party? Lance asks.

Oh, Lance you just ruined it said Hunk.

Uh hey, Lance said Hunk.

What happened? Lance asks.

We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat said Allura.

Are you able to walk? Allura asks.

Talking? eating? are you asking me out on a date? Lance asks.

Yep, there he is said Pidge.

Yep, he's okay said, Shiro.

Classic said, Keith.

* * *

Scene changes to the dining hall.

He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now if not for Pidge said Allura.

Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal said Pidge.

Wow. Thanks, everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though said Lance.

I punched Sendak said, Keith.

Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off said, Lance.

We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms said, Keith.

Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen said, Lance.

So what happened to Sendak? Lance asks.

He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the castle.

Are you sure that's a good idea? Lance asks.

He's too dangerous to be set free said Allura.

Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him said Allura.

So, what's the plan now? Lance asks.

We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people said Hunk.

Wow! You are really hung up on this lady said, Lance.

No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. _This_ is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up said Hunk.

Then let's get moving said, Shiro.

Time to go defend the universe said, Shiro.

Wait, I have something to say first. I need to come clean and... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't "man up". ... I'm a girl said Pidge.

I-I mean, I can "man up" because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to "man up." I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying said Pidge.

You're a girl?! How? Lance asks.

I've known since the day we met said Lyra.

I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone said Allura.

Yeah, I figured said Hunk.

Oh, yeah, me too said Keith.

Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a _boy?_ Coran asks.

Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin said, Shiro.

It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castleship said Pidge.

Wait, _what?_ Pidge is a _girl_ and the Castle is a _ship?_ How long have I been out? Lance asks.

* * *

Scene changes to the bridge.

Activate interlock said Allura.

Dynotherms connected said, Coran.

Mega-thrusters are go said Allura.

We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess said Coran.

Firing main engines for launch said Allura.

Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in! Said Hunk.

No. Blasting, right? Said Hunk.

Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting said Keith.

Eh, it's our first big rescue mission. He's excited said, Shiro.

Excited to see his new girl-friend said Pidge.

She's not my girlfriend said Hunk.

She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much said Hunk.

What is it? Shiro asks,

Are we being attacked? Lyra asks.

No, it seems to be a distress beacon said, Coran.

It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power said Allura.

I wonder who it is said Pidge.

Whoever it is will have to wait said Hunk.

Shay has first priority said Hunk.

We can check back on them when we're done said Hunk.

The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need said Allura.

Wow! This is so cool said Lance.

It's like we're space cops on space patrol said Lance.

Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on? Lance asks.

Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them said Coran.

Perfect said Lance.

Then he starts to make the noise.

No, not doing that said Shiro.

Good call said Lyra.

* * *

Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you said Allura.

Whoa. Nice ship a male alien.

* * *

On the bridge.

Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us said Allura.

Yes, Princess said Coran.

* * *

Scene changes to outside.

You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra said the male.

So, you guys are fighting the Galra? Keith asks.

Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer said Rolo.

Hi said Nyma.

Cool robot said Pidge.

Hi! Name's Lance said, Lance.

Was your ship damaged in a fight? Shiro asks.

Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I didn said Rolo.

We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side said Allura.

Okay said Rolo.

I don't think they've heard of us said, Shiro.

It has been ten thousand years said, Keith.

Voltron? Five robot Lions that combine into this big robot... guy? Said Lance.

Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or—Or him. Them said Rolo.

Why don't we just get to work on your ship? I'm sure we all have places to be said Hunk.

Sure said Rolo.

Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it said Rolo.

I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it said Allura.

Okay said Hunk.

We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys said Rolo.

Uh, I don't think so said Lyra.

You can just wait out here said Hunk.

Hunk, Lyra don't be rude said Allura.

Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present said, Lance.

I'm a lady said Lyra.

Yeah, right said Lance.

Hey said, Lance.

Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Said Hunk.

Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You were almost killed said Lyra.

Oh, yeah said Lance.

Hunk and Lyra are right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious said, Shiro.

Hey, I don't take it personal said Rolo.

That's how it is out here said Rolo.

You've got to look out for your own said Rolo.

You're doing a good job, big man and pretty lady said Rolo.

Yeah. Thanks said Hunk.

My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I managed to escape, but not before I lost something said Rolo.

Rolo displays his prosthetic left leg

I know exactly how that feels said, Shiro.

Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit said Hunk.

You know, to get your ship moving? Said Lyra.

Great! Thanks said Rolo.

So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces? Where are they concentrated? Allura asks.

Well, his Command Ship sits right in the center of the Empire. He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak said Rolo.

Oh, we've met said, Keith.

How far are we from the center? Shiro asks.

We're way out on the fringes said Rolo.

Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people said Hunk.

You understand said Lyra.

Sure. Sorry said Rolo.

Hunk, Lyra we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us said, Shiro.

Not for nothin' but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. I think we ought to leave him with the box parts and just say, 'Adiós, amigo said Hunk.

I agree with Hunk on this said Lyra.

Hey, bud! Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long? Asks Rolo.

On the way said Hunk.

So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra? Shiro asks.

Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow said Rolo.

Well, we're going to change all that said, Keith.

That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against said Rolo.

* * *

Scene changes to Lance and Nyma.

I mean, there are only five of us in the entire universe, so... I guess you could say it's kind of a big deal said l

I don't understand. The Lions are ships? Are they, like, flying statues that you ride on? Said Nyma.

No, no, no. They're magic, but also super scientific and advanced. And they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons. Really, the entire Castle is just insane! I wish you could see it said, Lance.

Yes, it's too bad we're not allowed inside. I would love a tour from one of the knights. But I guess the big one and the female are in charge, huh? You have to obey their orders? Said Nyma.

Who, Hunk and Lyra? Pfft, I don't have to listen to them! Said Lance.

* * *

On the bridge of the castle.

This place is incredible said Nyma.

Yeah, I guess. You get used to it said, Lance.

But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your Lion said Nyma.

Ooh, you'd be surprised said, Lance.

Pretty slick, right? Said Lance.

Unbelievable! Take me on a ride around the moon? Said Nyma.

Uh—We should probably get back to the others said, Lance.

Yeah, you're right. Maybe Keith will give me a ride said Nyma.

No! Whoah, whoah, hold on a second! I mean what's the point of having the Lion if you can't enjoy it, right? Giddy-up, buddy said Lance.

Oh, Lance said Hunk.

Ah, let them have their fun. Thanks to you, this thing is just about ready, so we're going to be on our way soon. Too many light years on that guy, I guess said Rolo.

Yeah said Hunk.

Then they hear a second boom.

They turn to see the White Lion take off.

Where's Lyra going? Asks Allura.

For a ride said, Keith.

* * *

Lance is flying the Blue Lion around the moon.

Look, a kinetic spring! Let's land over there. The minerals reflect off the water, making a rainbow said Nyma.

The Blue Lion flies over the spring, causing water to spray and a rainbow to appear.

Wow. Is there anything you don't know? Asks Lance.

* * *

Scene changes to the rest of the team.

I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Beezer, come co-pilot for me. Be back in a tick said Rolo.

Uh said Hunk.

* * *

Scene changes to Lance and Nyma.

So, ah, you want to see how fast I can climb this tree? Said Lance.

Aw, you are cute. Let me show you something. Give me your hand said Nyma.

Whoa! Uh, this is... kind of. Said Lance.

Nyma, what's going on? Asks Lance.

Sorry, Lance. Maybe we'll meet again said Nyma.

Oh, Quiznak said Lance.

Then he sees the white lion take off after the ship.

* * *

The rest of the team is waiting outside the Castle of Lions.

How many ticks have they been gone? Asks Pidge.

 **I** don't know. I hope they didn't break down again said Allura.

Lyra hasn't come back either said, Shiro.

Something ain't right said Hunk

Guys? Hello? Little help? Asks Lance.

Lance? Lance! Are you all right? W-What's going on? Shiro asks.

Well, I'm kind of chained to a... a tree said, Lance.

I knew it said Hunk

And I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the Blue Lion said, Lance.

I knew it said Hunk.

Where are they? Shiro

Uh said, Lance.

There in space said Lyra.

Lyra is it that you? Shiro asks.

Yes, and i'm currently following the thieves as we speak said Lyra.

Lyra do they know you're following them? Allura asks.

No said Lyra.

Uh, I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning said Hunk.

Lyra stay on their tail until we find you but keep a distance said, Shiro.

Roger said Lyra.

I mean, y'know at first, it was just like a feeling in my gut, you know? But when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged said Hunk

Okay, we get it said, Keith.

I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted said Hunk.

Okay! We get it said, Keith.

We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I was, like, positive. Foul play said Hunk.

Okay, we get it said the other Paladins.

* * *

Scene changes to Rolo's ship.

Commander Prorok, my name is Rolo. I understand you're offering a reward to anyone helping capture the Voltron Lions said Rolo.

That's correct. Do you know where they are? Asks Prorok.

I know where the blue one is. It's in my ship said Rolo.

Excellent. Bring it to me and you'll have your reward immediately said, Prorok.

Just a tick. You see, my friends and I have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra Empire may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it said Rolo.

Well, I'm sure that a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Zarkon a Voltron Lion. Is that all? Said Prorok.

We'll take the reward, too said Nyma.

Of course, said Prorok.

All right. We're on our way said Rolo.

I almost feel sorry for those Voltron folks. Seemed like a nice bunch said Nyma.

If you're feeling guilty, you can turn yourself in. Stealing from Zarkon carries a life sentence said Rolo.

They don't seem... that nice said Rolo.

No way said Rolo.

Are you sure you know what you're doing? There's no way we can outrun those Lions said Nyma.

Not in the open. Good thing the Zorlar asteroid belt is right up here. I know that like the back of my hand said Rolo.

We'll never get through this asteroid field said Pidge.

Maybe I can just bust through said Hunk.

Nope. That was wrong. That was a bad idea said Hunk.

Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out said, Shiro.

You got it. See you on the other side said, Keith.

No way. Get on the blasters. Take him down said Rolo.

Copy said Nyma.

Nyma and Beezer fire the ship's laser blasters at the Red Lion.

Keith dodges the attacks and fires his Lion's mouth cannon in retaliation

This kid can flat-out fly said Rolo.

He's gaining on you said Nyma.

Blasters are offline said Nyma.

We've got to get out of here said Rolo.

Yeah! Haha! Hey, Lance, I got your Lion back said, Keith.

Thank you, Keith. Now, can you come and unchain me? Said Lance.

What's that? I, uh... Y-You're cutting out. I can't—I can't hear you said Keith.

Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man? Said Lance.

* * *

Since your ship _really_ doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue said Lyra.

Thanks... for sparing our lives said Rolo.

Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family said Hunk

You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon said Rolo.

It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today said Rolo.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Voltron legendary defender only my OC Lyra Iverson.

* * *

The Castle of Lions is approaching the Balmera

The team stands in the Bridge.

We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon. Liberating these Balmerans from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy said Allura.

So, what's the plan? We go in there and just—Pow, pow, pow said Lance.

Lance imitates laser fire

And free the prisoners? Asks Lance.

What was that noise? Asks Keith.

Laser guns said, Lance.

No, Lance, I think you mean said Hunk.

Hunk imitates a huge laser cannon

Pow said Hunk.

That sounds like fireworks said, Lance.

Technically, they're more like—ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo said Pidge.

Pidge imitates firing a small laser gun.

Okay, enough with the bad sound effects said Lyra.

Besides, it's more like— blam, blam, blam said, Shiro.

Shiro dramatically imitates firing a laser gun.

Totally right Shiro said Lyra.

What? Said Keith.

You're crazy said Pidge.

No way said, Lance.

Nuh—Wrong said Hunk.

Paladins, focus said Allura.

Besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good said Hunk.

Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast. Stealing its Crystals, it's very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it said, Coran.

After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is. And we're the only ones who can stop him said Hunk.

Okay, so we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing. Plan B. We figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there said, Shiro.

Wait, I know! If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron saves the day said Hunk.

But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels? Shiro asks.

Yeah for all we know we could hit a Balmeran by mistake said Lyra.

We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology said Allura.

Oh, BLIP tech said Pidge.

It's an acronym? Said Pidge.

One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side said Allura.

Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits said Allura.

I can do it. I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed said Pidge.

Coran brings up an image of the Balmera's surface on screen

That's their main power generator. If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses said, Coran.

We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's Crystal, we won't be of much help to you said Allura.

Lyra and I will take out the power generator. Keith, Lance, Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area said, Shiro.

Yeah! Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt said Hunk.

You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody? Lance asks.

it's not about the glory, Lance. It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon said, Keith.

No, I know. I know. But still. When they said, Lance.

The Blue Lion launches from the Castleship, jolting Lance. The Lions fly towards the Balmera's surface; the Galra structures start firing lasers.

This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface said, Shiro.

Initiating cloak said Pidge.

* * *

The Green Lion separates from the group and turns invisible to drop BLIP drones.

* * *

Lance and Hunk destroy Galra weapon.

How do we take this thing down? Shiro.

The Black and White Lions displays their Jaw Blade on the screen of the cockpits.

* * *

What's that? Jaw blade? Okay! Let's do this said Shiro.

Shiro and Lyra use the Lion's jaw blades to destroy the power generator.

* * *

Pidge finishes dropping BLIP drones.

* * *

All sensors delivered said Pidge.

A holographic map of the Balmera and all living lifeforms on it appears in the Castle of Lions.

The power generator still has an active and massive laser cannon attacking the Red Lion.

After dodging, the Red Lion fires its heat ray to melt through the cannon's tower.

Whoa! Did you guys just see that? I got firepower said, Keith.

Hey! I want that said, Lance.

The cannon tower begins to fall towards the Balmera's surface.

Oh, no said Keith.

Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera said Hunk.

Hunk struggles to hold the tower upright with the Yellow Lion.

I think my Lion knows what to do said, Lance.

Lance uses the Blue Lion's freeze ray to freeze the tower in place.

Ha-Aw, snap! These rays are super cool, just like me said, Lance.

Great job, team said Shiro.

The Paladins wait for troops from the Galra Empire to appear. Nothing happens.

Where are all the troops? Asks Keith.

They're not coming to the surface said Lyra.

Hunk sends Keith a video transmission.

Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines said Hunk.

* * *

Allura is looking at a map of the Balmera and radios to the Paladins.

* * *

We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch said Allura.

They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar. Hunk and Lyra head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers said, Shiro.

Yes, Sir said Keith.

Ten-four said, Lance.

On it said Pidge.

Roger over and out said Lyra.

Let's do this said Hunk.

The Lions fly off.

* * *

The Paladins drop their Lions at the bottom of mine shafts and navigate the tunnels with their speeders.

* * *

Keith and Lance scope out the Galra hangar.

The entire hangar's only being guarded by a few Sentries said Keith,

Keith readies his Bayard and prepares to attack.

Let's go said, Keith.

Whoa, w-w-whoa, whoa said Lance.

Cool your jets, Keith said Lance.

Don't you remember all that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal? Asks Lance.

Oh. Right said, Keith.

Yeah, so we can't just blow things up like a psycho said, Lance.

Oh, You got a better idea? Keith asks.

I do. We sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors. That'll trap the ships in said, Lance.

That Actually is a better idea said, Keith.

* * *

Scene change to Hunk and Lyra.

Allura, Coran, what's our location? All these tunnels look the same. I can't remember where the prison is said Hunk.

You're on the right path. Turn right at the next tunnel. Once you get there, you'll have to disable the energy doors. Be careful. It looks like it's heavily guarded said Coran.

* * *

Scene changes to Keith and Lance.

No, no. It's over here said Lance.

I know what I'm doing said, Keith.

Keith uses his Bayard katar to slice a hole in the ceiling above the Sentry.

Lance kicks the hole open, crushing the Sentry underneath its weight.

Both Paladins enter the control room.

Keep an eye out for those guards. I'll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors said Lance.

Uh... Hmm. Nope. Maybe. Uh... Uh... Mm said, Lance.

Ah, I don't know what I'm doing here. It's all Galra gibberish said, Lance.

Let me see said, Keith.

Whoa! How'd you do that? Lance asks.

I just put my hand on the handprint said, Keith.

* * *

Scene change to Hunk and Lyra.

Hunk approaches the prison in his speeder. Galra Sentries are fleeing, but some fire at him. Hunk exits his speeder and blasts the Sentries with his Bayard cannon.

That was way too easy. I definitely don't have a good feeling about this said Hunk.

Me either said Lyra.

Hunk uses a broken Sentry hand to unlock the prison doors and enter. He finds Shay's family, but not Shay.

Hunk, you have returned said Shay's father.

I promised I'd be back said Hunk.

This is Lyra she's a fellow Paladin of Voltron said Hunk.

Hello said Lyra.

We're here to help said Lyra.

Where's Shay? Said Hunk.

Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole. Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good said Rax.

Hey before you go blaming the entire universe for your problems, you should stop and think that some are no better off than or are in a worst situation than you because of Zarkon's tyranny said Lyra.

He's the enemy here not us said Lyra.

* * *

Scene change to the castleship.

Paladins, are you there? Allura asks.

The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center said Allura.

* * *

Scene to Hunk and Lyra.

They must be headed to the core of the Balmera. That's where they're holding Shay said Hunk.

Hunk and Lyra rush off to the Balmera's core.

* * *

Scene change to Shiro.

They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow said, Shiro.

Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight said, Shiro.

Lance and Keith are still in the control room.

The bay doors finish shutting.

Copy that said, Lance.

We're on our way said, Lance.

Keith damages the computer console.

Lance damages the lock to the door so no one can access it.

* * *

Scene change to Pidge.

Looks like you're in an area where the tunnels are too narrow for your speeder said Allura.

Yeah. Proceeding on foot said Pidge.

Pidge enters the narrow tunnel and sees shadows approaching.

There's someone here said Pidge.

Looking into it said Allura.

The shadows come closer

Pidge summons her Bayard and rushes to attack.

Pidge, no! Those are Balmerans said Allura.

Pidge stops when she sees Balmeran children.

Phew said Pidge.

Pidge greets the children

but the Balmera groans and trembles, so the Balmeran children run in fear.

One child trips and is nearly crushed by falling rock. Pidge saves them.

Don't worry said Pidge.

Hey, team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable said, Pudge.

* * *

Scene change to Keith and Lance.

Lance and Keith immediately run into a squadron of Galra Sentries that bombard them with laser fire.

Their shooting is destroying the Balmera. We gotta do something said, Keith.

The Balmera is crying in pain.

Well, we can't shoot back! It'll just make it worse said, Lance.

Huh? Said Keith.

Na-na Na-na boo-boo said, Lance.

* * *

Scene change to Hunk and Lyra.

Hunk and Lyra. run to the core of the Balmera and finds no one there but Shay muzzled and hanging from the ceiling.

Shay! You're alive said Hunk

Lyra shoots Shay free and Hunk catches her as she falls.

Shiro and Pidge arrive.

Where are the Galra? If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us said, Shiro.

Keith and Lance arrive; the doors to the core suddenly all shut.

This isn't an ambush it's a trap said Lyra.

Whatever it is, keep your guard up said, Keith.

The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera said, Shay.

How? Asks Pidge,

I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait said, Shay.

Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay? Shiro asks.

Rolo said Lyra.

Those liars must have told Zarkon said Hunk.

We have to figure out how to get out of here said, Shiro.

Wait! We have a giant Castleship hovering in the sky. Allura, can you please come get us? Said Lance.

How do you expect her to do that, genius? Keith asks.

I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something said, Lance.

* * *

Scene change to the castleship

Allura and Coran are under attack.

We're quite occupied at the moment. We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire said Allura.

Princess, our particle barrier won't last much longer said, Coran.

Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can say Allura.

* * *

In the core of the Balmera.

This is it! We're going to die in here. I can say bye-bye to that parade said, Lance.

Get it together, guys said Lyra.

Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can say, Shiro.

Perhaps my people can help us get out said, Shay

Shay places her hand on the Balmera's core.

This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels said, Shay.

Are you sure someone will be able to hear your... hand from all the way down here? Keith.

The Balmera will deliver the message said, Shay.

Shay focuses and the area around her hand glows. The Balmera groans as it sends the message to Rax and their family. Rax places his hand on the ground and it glows.

It's a message from Shay said Rax.

She's alive said Shay's father.

The Paladins of Voltron went to the core of the Balmera to save Shay... and now they are all trapped said Rax.

Then we are all doomed said Shay's father.

This is all my fault. I conspired against them, and because of my actions, Shay was imprisoned. The big yellow one was right. If we ever hope to be free, we must take action said Rax/

But how can we rise up against our Galra overlords? asks Shay's father.

What choice do we have? They have stolen all of the Crystals from our Balmera. Our lives are worthless to them now said Rac

But Balmerans have never fought said Shay's father.

You taught me that without family, we have nothing. The Galra have taken Shay. How can we do nothing while the Paladins sacrifice everything to save us? We must do our part! Said Rax.

* * *

Scene change to the castleship

They're heading down into the tunnels! They're going to steal the Lions said, Coran.

Paladins, the Lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately said Allura.

Princess, something's locked onto us said, Coran.

A Galra warship suddenly appears.

* * *

Scene change to core.

Paladins, do you copy? There's a battlecruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive said Allura

We're trying, Allura. Shay's pressing her hand against the wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something? Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is, 'Yes, we copy said, Lance.

Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message? Shiro asks.

Shay focuses harder. Her family stands outside a doorway to the core and uses their hands to instruct the Balmera into crushing the doorway open. Rax and his family enter the core of the Balmera.

Rax said, Shay.

We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels said Rax.

Allura, stand by. We're on our way up said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change to the black lion

Two fighter jets are using tracer beams to raise the Black Lion.

Paladins, hurry! They're taking off with the Lions said Allura.

Shiro launches his speeder towards the Black Lion, slipping through a hole in its force field to take control and free the Lion from the Galra.

Guys, did everyone make it to the Lions in time? Shiro asks

Come on, Shiro. Who you think you're dealing with, a bunch of amateur said Lance.

Do you really want me to answer that? Shiro asks.

No said, Lance.

Let's go said, Shiro.

The Paladins fly their Lions at the large fleet of Galra fighter jets and engage in battle.

Hunk, watch out said Pidge.

Pidge shields the Yellow Lion from laser fire with the Green Lion's back shield.

Got you covered said, Shiro.

Shiro uses the Black Lion's jaw blade to destroy the fighter jets.

Phew! Thanks, guys said Hunk.

* * *

the Galra warship prepares to fire.

* * *

It's charging its ion cannon said, Coran.

Divert all shields to the bow said Allura.

The Castle of Lions focuses its particle barrier to take the brunt of the assault and struggles to survive the blast from the ion cannon.

* * *

Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more ticks and we're finished said Allura.

Okay, team, let's form Voltron said, Shiro.

The Paladins form Voltron and slam into the Galra warship, diverting its cannon from the Castle of Lions.

Right now is our chance, Princess said Coran.

Full power on the blasters! Locked onto target. Fire said Allura.

The Castle of Lions blasts the Galra warship through, causing it to explode and destroy all surrounding fighter jets.

* * *

Scene changes to Zarkon's ship.

Prorok still kneels before Zarkon in the throne room of the Emperor's Command Ship. A Galra soldier speaks over the intercom.

The Galra fleet and all Sentries on the Balmera have been defeated said A Galra

No! How could this be? Lord Zarkon, I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the Galra said, Prorok.

Silence, Prorok. I have plans that you cannot comprehend said Zarkon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voltron lands on the Balmera. The Castle of Lions descends towards the surface.

Mission accomplished said, Keith.

And just in the tick of time. The Castle's defenses are battered and will need to fully recharge said Allura.

The Castle alarms start blaring.

There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the Balmera said, Coran.

A transport ship carrying the something crashes into the Balmera.

What the heck is that? Lance asks.

Trouble said Shiro.


	10. Chapter 10: rebirth

I don't own Voltron legendary defender.

* * *

On the Balmera, Voltron stands in wait for the monster to awaken from its transport ship.

Oh, no said Pidge.

Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there. Please tell me it's empty! Or full of space candy. One of those two. Either one is fine said Hunk

I don't think it's a piñata, Hunk said Lance.

If it's the same kind of monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it said, Keith.

Hold your ground said, Shiro.

It's not candy said Hunk.

And it's not the same monster said, Lance.

Frantically, Voltron dodges the cannon blasts.

We need to draw its fire away from the Balmera's surface said Lyra.

We can't hold out said, Lance.

My Lion's weakening said Pidge.

If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for said Lyra.

Lyra is right! Said Keith.

Oh, Lyra is right. I'm the one that said, "We can't hold out!" says Lance.

Lance, watch your footing said Keith.

The Blue Lion trips and Voltron falls over, losing its shield.

The Paladins groan from the fall.

Okay, Team Voltron, disband said, Shiro.

The Lions split apart.

Everyone, evasive maneuvers! It can't shoot us all at once said, Shiro.

Okay, it can do that too said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene to the bridge of the castleship.

Where does Zarkon get these beasts from? And how do they keep finding us? Asks Allura.

Princess, the particle barrier won't sustain much longer. It's still not at full strength after the blast from the Galra ship said, Coran.

* * *

Scene changes to the fight.

Keith, try to draw its fire! I'm coming in from above said, Shiro.

Roger said, Keith.

We need to find its blind spot said, Lance.

I don't think this thing has a blind spot. It has a thousand eyes said Pidge.

Hunk is frantically dodging the lasers in the Yellow Lion.

Laser eyes. Laser eyes said Hunk.

What do we do? Asks Pidge.

Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once said Lyra.

I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out said, Keith.

* * *

Scene changes to the bridge

We'll cover you from up here said Allura.

We've lost the spectral generator! Going to reserve! There's a fire in VIN bay three! Suppressors on! Suppressors out! Princess, the ship is being torn apart said, Coran.

We're taking heavy fire up here! We're in trouble said Allura.

Princess, pull back! Get out of its range, now said Shiro.

We will not abandon you said Allura.

You're not abandoning us. We're about to pull back anyway said, Shiro.

We are? Asks Hunk.

We can't hold out. We have to. Lions, to the mine shafts! It's the only place the monster can't get us said, Shiro.

Roger that said Pidge.

Heading into orbit said Allura.

The Paladins fly the Lions into the mine shafts while Castle of Lions flies into space.

What is happening? Asks Rax.

There's a monster up there that Zarkon sent to destroy us said Keith/

A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate? Asks Shay.

Perhaps our people were never meant to be free said, Shay.

Shay, don't give up. Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back said Hunk

Fight back? Against a monster like that? How? Asks Shay.

I don't know, but we can beat it. Tell her, Keith said Hunk.

Can we? Asks Keith.

Yes, we can! This is our first mission and we're not going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan said, Shiro.

See? Told you we can. Thanks, Shiro said Hunk/

The Balmera groans and the planet rumbles.

Do you guys feel that over there? Asks Hunk.

Yeah, we feel it said, Lance.

It's that sound again said Pidge.

What is that? Asks Pidge.

That great noise comes from the Balmera itself. Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmera is dying said Rax.

* * *

Scene changes to the castleship.

Coran, Allura, are you there? Asks Shiro.

Shiro, we're here said Allura.

The Balmera said, Shiro.

We already know. Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera said, Coran.

* * *

Scene change to Pidge.

How does that happen? Asks Pidge.

Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life said, Coran.

So, what's gonna happen? Asks Hunk.

Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust said, Coran.

How long before its core collapses? Asks Shiro

Probably a matter of hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness said, Coran.

* * *

On the Castle of Lions, Allura. stands at the Bridge.

Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes said Allura.

Shiro and Hunk appear on the Castleship's screen.

Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan on landing the Castle with that monster-thingy on the surface said Hunk.

PIdge appears on the Castleship's screen.

You'll need a distraction said Pidge.

We'll engage the beast in our Lions. With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle and load all of its citizens said, Shiro.

Or we could load Balmerans into our Lions a few at a time and shuttle them to the ship. No engaging ferocious laser-eye guy. How long would that take? Said Lance.

Days? Weeks? Said Coran.

We only have hours said, Keith.

Look, we don't need to beat this thing. We just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade said Lyra.

Okay, here's the thing. I'm worried that we're going to be really, really good at the provoking part, and then like really bad at the evading part. But if-if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on the planet, then I'm in said Hunk.

Can you contact the other Balmerans? Asks Keith.

I can, but I know not what they'll say. Leave the planet? Our home? Said Shay.

* * *

In the Castle of Lions.

It's the only option. I'm coming down said Allura.

Princess, no! It's too dangerous said Coran.

Someone has to be there to lead these people out said Allura.

You're coming down? That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces said Pidge.

Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted said Allura.

The Paladins launch their Lions from the mine shafts and attack the creature, who gives chase.

Okay, we've provoked. Time to evade said Hunk.

Allura is preparing to launch from the Castle of Lions on a drop-sled.

Shiro speaks over their communication channel.

Princess, we've lured the monster away. It's time said, Shiro.

I'll contact you all when I'm on the ground said Allura.

Be careful out there sad Coran.

Allura launches from the Castleship

Lance sees her descent.

is that Allura? Lance asks.

The creature tries to attack Allura.

We gotta protect the Princess said Hunk.

The paladins attack to the creature so Allura can get by.

Allura makes into the mine with Shay and her family.

I'm on the ground said Allura.

Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold this thing off said, Shiro.

Allura runs over to Shay and her family.

Shay, I'm going to need your help said Allura.

Princess? Said Shay.

Allura places her hand on the wall.

Have you contacted the other Balmerans? Allura asks.

What is it? What's going on? Allura.

All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the Paladins bestowed upon us, but, alas, we cannot take leave of our home said, Shay.

What? Said Allura.

If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end said, Shay.

But you'll never survive said Allura.

We contacted the others, and all agree. It's not right that you risk your lives for us. Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us said Rax.

It is our wish. The wish of all Balmerans said, Shay.

No. I won't give up on you. I won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances said Allura.

But we do not ask this of you. Please said, Shay.

I have heard your words. Now let me speak mine. I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me? Said Allura.

There is no need to speak for you. You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words said Shay's Grandmother.

Speak your heart, child. All can hear you said Shay's Grandmother.

Balmerans, this is Princess Allura. You don't know me, but I am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from planet Altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the Galra. But I refuse to give up. And now, you all have the same choice. You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet. I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera, but I beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra said Allura.

Your words have touched our hearts said Shay's grandmother

Thank you said Allura.

No, thank you. You've given us reason to hope again said Shay's grandmother

Everyone, head to the caves just under the surface said Allura.

* * *

Scene changes to the bridges of the castleship

Princess, your speech must have worked. The Balmerans are moving toward the surface said, Coran.

* * *

Scene changes to Allura.

Coran, we're just beneath the surface. Triangulate my position. This is your landing zone said Allura.

* * *

Scene change to Coran.

Yes, Allura. Readying ship. Castle of Lions, coming in! Paladins, how are you holding up? Said Coran.

* * *

Scene to the fight

I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are the Balmerans in position? Said Keith.

They're making their way to the top said Allura.

Bring them out! Hurry, now said, Coran.

No said Allura.

It's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go said, Coran.

But the Balmerans said Allura.

They're trapped! What can be done? Time is short said Rax.

* * *

Every hit weakens the Balmera. Have you evacuated yet? What's happening? Said Hunk.

The Balmerans are trapped. Just keep distracting that beast said Coran/

Uh, do you want us to distract it by dying? Because that's what's going to happen said Hunk.

Guys, remember when I said we didn't have to beat it? Shiro asks.

Yes, I remember that said Hunk.

Well, we might have to beat it said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change to Allura

We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escape said, Shay.

We can't give up said Allura.

But what can be done? Asks Shay.

Shay. notices the ground glowing underneath the Castle of Lions.

The Balmera... The ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed. Its essence thrives. But how? Said Shay/

The Castle said Allura.

Not just the Castle, but you as well said Shay's grandmother.

It's true. Your Altean energy combined with the ship's Crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera said, Coran.

That's it! Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about. We can save the Balmera said Allura.

What ceremony? Asks Rax.

In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of Crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony. A sacred Altean would re-infuse the Balmera with Quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship said, Coran.

The Galra have only been taking. It's time we give back said Allura.

I can connect with the Crystal in the Bridge and use the Castle's power as an amplifier said Allura.

When your father performed the ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale. I beg you. To heal an entire planet, it could take more energy than you possess. You may not... live through it said, Coran.

I know you're scared for me, Coran, but I must try said Allura.

* * *

Scene changes to the fight.

Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our Lions said, Keith.

Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either said Pidge.

Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once said, Lance.

The Yellow Lion displays the keyhole console for Hunk's Bayard.

That's weird. What are you trying to tell me? Said Hunk.

Hunks summons his Bayard.

Guys! Guys, something's happening here! I-I think there is a way to take down all those laser eyes at once said Hunk.

Well, what is it? Asks Pidge.

Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Keith's Bayard? I think my Lion's telling me I can do the same thing with my Bayard said Hunk.

Are you sure? Asks Keith.

Let's find out. Form thingy said Hunk.

Hunk inserts his Bayard into the keyhole console; nothing happens.

It didn't work Said Hunk.

Because we didn't form Voltron yet said, Shiro.

Oh, right. Yeah, I know said Hunk.

Guys, whatever we're planning, let's hurry up and do it said Lyra.

The creature notices the Castle of Lions and moves in to attack.

We've got to defend the Castle! Everyone, follow me. Form Voltron said, Shiro.

After forming Voltron, the Hunk's Bayard summons a shoulder cannon to counterattack the creature's energy blast.

It's not enough said, Shiro.

We'll have to try something else said Lyra.

Are you guys seeing this? Asks Hunk.

Roger that said, Keith.

Let's see what this thing can do. Engage said, Shiro.

Guys, look said, Shiro.

Princess, are you all right? Asks Shay.

Did it work? Asks Allura.

Yes. The Balmera lives. It thanks you said Rax.

The Paladins leave their Lions and arrive to check on Allura. The creature suddenly reawakens a second time, preparing to attack them.

No said Allura.

The Balmera suddenly courses its Crystals through the Monster, destroying it and encasing its body

No. Way said Hunk

The Balmera just saved us said, Coran.

Look at the Crystals said Allura.

Oh, who's a good Balmera? You are. Who ate the big monster? You did. Yes, you did. Yes, you did say Hunk.

Dude, what are you doing? Asks Keith.

What? It's alive, and it wuvs my scwatches said Hunk.

Keith facepalms.

Thank you for honoring your vow to return said, Shay.

I should be thanking you. You made me understand what's most important. Zarkon and his Galra Empire are destroying lives. I'm a part of a team that can change that. I know that now said Hunk.

What is that? Asks Shay.

It's the dawn of a new day said Hunk.


	11. Chapter 11: crystal venom

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender only my OC Lyra

* * *

Scene opens to the detainment room.

Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up. But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners said, Coran.

Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations said, Shiro

Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron, son said Lance.

Fascinating. So, how exactly does this work? Said Pidge.

As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands said, Coran.

When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship said, Lance.

The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane said Lyra.

Good one said, Keith.

Thank you said Lyra.

Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Lyra, could be… said, Lance.

Yeah? Said Lyra.

Uh... it's less than what I have said, Lance.

Oh, good one, Lance said Hunk.

So this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions? Asks Pidge.

Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant said, Coran.

The memory storage device activates but nothing appears.

Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening? Hunk asks.

Let's give it some time said, Shiro.

The Paladins and Coran wait for a very, very long time with no results.

Well, I can't wait around anymore. I'm gonna to hit the training deck said Keith,

He leaves. More time passes with no results.

Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra Crystal said Pidge.

Pidge leaves. More time passes with no results.

Time to feed the beast. I'm going to go make some breakfast said Hunk.

Hunk leaves.

Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either. I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra Crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired said, Coran.

I'll stay. Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need said, Shiro.

I'll stay too said Lyra.

Okay, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on. Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something said tries to leave.

Oh, hold on there, space juice. You're going to come and help me said Coran.

What? Why? Why me? Why not Lyra? Lance asks.

Because you're the last one here and she's helping Shiro and because your activity isn't very important said Coran.

Wait, did I say 'chill with a good lemonade'? I meant I gotta do homework said, Lance.

No. Too late said, Coran.

Fine... Let us know if anything happens said, Lance.

Shiro? Said Lance.

Y-You got it said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene changes to the kitchen.

Maybe today, we try a little crème goo-lée said Hunk.

The food goo dispenser will not work. Hunk looks inside the tube and clicks the lever. Goo explodes on his face.

Agh, my eye said Hunk.

The goo dispenser rapidly shoots goo everywhere.

Pidge walks by and sees the chaos.

What is going on in here? Pidge asks.

Hunk is hiding behind a counter.

The goo has me pinned down said Hunk.

Hunk and Pidge hide behind the counter together.

Pidge pulls out plates and hands one to Hunk.

Okay, we're going to have to flank the goo to shut it down said Pidge.

Okay, wait. Wait! It's been a pleasure cooking with you said Hunk.

Hunk salutes Pidge.

Go said Hunk.

Hunk and Pidge rush the goo dispenser from either side using plates as shields.

Pidge pins the goo dispenser tube down while HUNK ties the tube in a knot, stopping it and making it overflow.

Probably a malfunction? Said Pidge.

Yeah, yeah... Guess the kitchen system needs to be rebooted, too said Hunk

Leave it for Coran? Pidge asks.

Hunk nods.

Both leave the kitchen a mess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber with Coran.

Ugh... Since when did 'you sleep in it, you clean it' become a Voltron rule? Also, how is it these pods have the ability to heal a human from near death, but don't have the ability to clean themselves? Said Lance.

Oh, self-cleaning pods. Now, that's a good one! You know, this kind of reminds me of my time as a young cadet. I had just enlisted in the Altean space squad, aeronautics sub-tech nano-weaponry unit, and I was sent off to boot camp. Our sergeant had us cleaning cryo-pods day and night. I got so good at it, I earned my first set of stripes said, Coran.

Coran continues talking as Lance gets trapped in a pod

Oh—Coran! Hey! Hey! H-Hey said, Lance.

Oh, those were the days. Anyway, you keep up the good work and maybe someday you'll earn some cleaning stripes, too said, Coran.

Lance? Lance! Ah, Paladins said Coran.

* * *

Keith is in the training deck fighting the Gladiator Robot. He destroys it.

Start training level three said Keith/

A new Gladiator robot dispenses from the ceiling and Keith battles it. The fight is too tense.

End training sequence said, Keith.

The system does not respond

the Gladiator robot turns rogue and rushes Keith.

End training sequence! End training sequence now said, Keith.

Keith is knocked aside by the Gladiator robot and loses his Bayard. He dodges the robot's attacks to recover his Bayard and flee into the hallway for safety. The Gladiator robot forces its way into the hall to follow Keith.

* * *

Shiro remains unaware of the chaos as he stands before Sendak's pod in the detainment room.

I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me said, Shiro.

Nothing happens.

Shiro slams his fist on Sendak's pod.

You're a broken soldier! You can't hold out forever said, Shiro.

So, you can hear us said Lyra.

* * *

Coran is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber. He yells when he sees Lance trapped in the next pod he intends to clean.

Coran releases Lance from the pod.

Lance is stiff with cold.

Ah, ah... This pod just shut on me and locked me in, while you were rambling on about boot camp said, Lance.

You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? No judgment. It happens. Besides, why would the pod automatically lock and start the cryogenic freezing process? Said Coran.

To kill me said, Lance.

Don't get your boots in a bunch. My guess is they're malfunctioning said, Coran.

Okay, I'm gonna float this out there. I think this Castle is haunted said, Lance.

The ship might seem like a fantastical, magical creature to you, but it's really just a big embodiment of advanced supernatural technology that cannot be explained by science alone said, Coran.

"Well, that does make it seem a bit haunted, doesn't it? Ah, but it's not. Trust me, nothing out of the ordinary is happening here said, Coran.

I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay said Lance

* * *

Lance has left the sleep chamber and is walking through the Castleship's halls. The lights in front of him begin turning off, terrifying him.

Okay, okay... Oh... Ah said, Lance.

Coran, is that you? Okay, stop messing with me, guys. This isn't funny said, Lance.

Help! Help said, Coran.

Hello? Coran? Lance asks.

Help! Somebody said, Coran.

I'm trapped in the airlock said, Coran.

I'm coming said, Lance.

Lance. enters the airlock and sees no one. The door closes behind him.

Huh? Okay, ha-ha. Good joke. You guys got me. Nice said, Lance.

Computer: Airlock opening in 30 ticks.

Okay, joke's over! You got me said, Lance.

Computer:29, 28, 27..."

Lance bangs on the airlock door.

Guys? Guys! Eugh! Help! Said Lance.

No one is around to hear Lance.

* * *

Shiro is in the detainment room interrogating Sendak, who is still asleep in his pod.

What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army? Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness? Asks Shiro.

Shiro hears Sendak's voice, becoming startled.

What makes you think you can possibly defeat him? Asks Sendak.

Sendak's mouth is not moving and he remains asleep.

If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike? Asks Shiro.

Why strike at all when you can join him? Asks Sendak.

How is he doing this? Asks Lyra.

Shiro sees an image of Sendak awake, but the commander is still asleep.

* * *

Scene changes to the green lion's hanger.

I bet if we can modulate the dynamics of this crystal, we'll be able to reverse engineer a lot of Galra tech. Don't you think, Hunk? Hunk, are you paying attention? Said Pidge.

What? No, I'm sorry. That whole food goo ambush really set me on edge, Pidge. If we can't trust food, we are lost as a culture said Hunk.

Relax. I'm sure the Castle's just glitchy said Pidge.

It's 10,000 years old said Pidge.

Yeah, it does seem like the ship is not currently trying to kill us said Hunk.

Okay, so, all the sensors are on the crystal. Hit the switch said Pidge.

"Hunk, did you accidentally hit the anti-gravity switch? Asks Pidge.

Uh, no. There's no anti-gravity switch. Uh, is there? Said Hunk/

Curse my short arms said Pidge.

Oh, I hate those little things! All right, forget it, Pidge. I'm going to swim toward you. Just hang on said Hunk.

That's it. I'm all out of moves Oh, I'm hungry again. I hope some food goo comes oozing out of these walls said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change to the Airlock.

COMPUTER: twelve, eleven, ten... nine, eight, seven

Keith said, Lance.

COMPUTER: six, five

What are you doing in there? Keith asks.

I need help! Because if you don't get me out of here right now, I'm going to be sucked out into space said, Lance.

COMPUTER: Doors opening.

I'm getting sucked out into space said, Lance.

Keith! Keith, come on! Said Lance.

What were you doing out there? Keith asks.

Who was that guy? Lance asks.

He was trying to kill me said, Keith.

Well, is he the Castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me said, Lance.

* * *

Scene change to green lions hanger.

Wait. Wait, wait. I have an idea. Grab on said Pidge.

Yeah! We did it! Now, what? Said Hunk.

Now, kick me as hard as you can say Pidge.

What? No, we're friends said Hunk.

No, no. Kick me so I can fly across the room and get to the control panel said Pidge.

Oh... oh, oh! No, no, no said Pidge.

How can you guys be taking a nap while this castle is trying to kill us? Lance asks.

Taking a nap? We've been floating around in Zero G! You know how scary that is? Said Hunk.

That's not scary! That's fun! I was almost ejected into space said, Lance.

I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine! The stuff of nightmares! It'll haunt me to my grave said Hunk.

Well, I had a robot trying to kill me said, Keith.

I don't care what you say, Coran. This castle has gone apples and bananas said, Lance.

Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we thought said, Coran.

Well, let's get rid of it said Hunk.

It's too late. When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system said, Coran.

Sendak? Wait. Has anyone seen Shiro and Lyra? Asks Pidge/

* * *

Scene changes to the detainment room.

We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire said, Sendak.

No! I'm not like you said, Shiro.

You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand said, Sendak.

That's not me said, Shiro.

It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat Zarkon. He's already defeated you said Sendak.

Block him out Shiro said Lyra.

I'm not listening to you said, Shiro.

Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin? Sendak asks.

Stop it said, Shiro.

Leave him alone said Lyra.

Then the others come into the room.

Shiro, are you okay? Pidge asks.

Where's Sendak? Keith.

I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He... He can't be trusted on this ship said, Shiro.

He was messing with Shiro's head said Lyra.

It's the ship! I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then, in an airlock. Keith got attacked by a robot, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food. It's been a weird morning said, Lance.

What? How is that possible? Coran asks.

What is it? Keith asks.

The ship is starting a wormhole jump said, Coran.

* * *

Scene changes to the bridge.

Allura, what's going on? Shiro asks.

We're going to Altea. We're going home. My father is taking us said Allura.

Stay away from my daughter said Alfor.

Uh said Hunk.

Allura, wake up said, Shiro.

The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence. It's taking over said Coran.

We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explode said Pidge.

Father, I can see Altea said Allura.

Allura! Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real said, Coran.

The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all said Allura.

Allura, please! You've got to listen to me said, Coran.

Is this real? Allura asks.

Of course, it is real, Daughter. That flower you're touching is real said Alfor.

But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries? Coran asks.

Allura sniffs the fake flower.

Huh? Said Allura.

That's not Altea said Allura.

When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system. Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here said Pidge.

Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish said Allura.

I know. That is my intention said Alfor.

What? Why? Allura asks.

Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years said Alfor

But we must continue to fight said Allura.

Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people said Alfor.

Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen said Allura.

Allura, my A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source said Alfor.

We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that? Said Alfor.

I remember. I'll see you soon, Father. I've got to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually said Alfor.

But that means losing King Alfor forever said, Coran.

Paladins, get to your Lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star said Allura.

I can try to override the system to open the hangars said, Coran.

Paladins, get to your hangars. We're getting out of here."

I'm so sorry about your father, Princess said Shiro.

We all are said Lyra.

Thank you. But that was not my father. The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father. He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron said Allura.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Voltron legendary Defender only my OC Lyra.

* * *

Somewhere inside Sendak's memories, we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon said Allura.

I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories said, Coran.

I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon said Allura.

Once we learn all his weaknesses, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight. Winner gets the universe said, Lance.

Anything good yet, Pidge? Shiro asks.

We were only able to salvage bits and pieces said Pidge

We need something to work with. Right now, we don't even have a decent map of the empire said, Keith.

Who needs a map? After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at any random point in space and hit a Galra ship said, Lance.

If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one said, Shiro.

Boring. I want the big kaboom said, Shiro.

Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with six inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake said, Shiro.

Okay, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a Universal Station said Pidge.

Universal Station? Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe? Hunk asks.

Well, we are translating it from Galra, so it could also be "Galactic Hub said Pidge.

Or Space Base said, Lance.

What? Said Lance.

I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now said, Coran.

So, where is it? Lance asks.

I don't know. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates said, Coran.

Maybe he remembered it wrong said, Keith.

Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base in Sendak's memories said Pidge.

Only one way to find out. Let's go take a look said Allura.

We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed said Allura.

There it is said, Shiro.

It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners said, Coran.

So, you can only see it if you really know where to look said Pidge.

This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire said, Shiro.

If this is some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden? Pidge asks.

There must be more to this than we're seeing said Lyra.

Then, we'd better go down to take a look. We'll need to enter here: the central control building said Allura.

I'm sorry, Princess, did you say we? Keith asks

I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you said Allura.

Princess, I'd rather you stay here said Coran.

I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that? Said Allura.

Uh said, Coran.

Fine. Suit up said, Shiro.

We'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us. Thanks to Pidge's modifications to the Green Lion, we'll have 30 seconds of cloaking said, Shiro.

I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst. That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume it's cosmic interference. But, after that, it's up to you to be out of sight said, Coran.

Psst! Hey said, Shiro.

How's it look out there? Shiro asks.

All clear said, Keith.

This shouldn't take too long said Hunk.

We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes said Pidge.

Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it said Pidge.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr. York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets? Said Hunk.

Boring said, Lance.

Right, yeah, totally, it was boring. Anyway, the joke goes said Hunk.

Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but I think we got company said, Keith.

Think we should get out of here? Keith asks.

We just need a few more seconds said Pidge.

Stay low. We need this intel said, Lyra.

Get down said Keith.

He's still looking. I think he's waiting for a signal or something said, Lance.

I got it said Hunk.

Whew said Hunk.

Nice job, Hunk said Lance.

Thanks said Hunk.

Okay, download complete said Pidge.

What's it say? Nothing. This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out said, Keith.

Well, I guess this mission was a bust said, Lance.

Let's get back to the Castle said, Shiro.

Hold on. Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed? Allura asks.

Um, it's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to Central Command said Pidge.

That's where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us said Allura.

What? No way said, Lance.

How are you going to get in? Keith asks.

I'm going to walk right through the front said Allura.

How the heck did you do that? Hunk asks.

The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations. It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history said Allura.

So, can you turn into, like, a balloon? Lance asks.

How many different colors can you be at once? Pidge asks.

Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants? Hunk asks.

No, just one at a time, and I will need a change of costume. I can use his uniform as a disguise said Allura.

I can't let you go in there alone said, Shiro.

Excuse me? I do not need your permission said Allura.

It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you said, Shiro.

You will stick out like a Shoferiak's nose said Allura.

You're going to need that nose, Princess. Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel. I can monitor the download remotely from here said Pidge.

Fine, you can come said Allura.

Uh, you guys better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for Zarkon central said Hunk.

How are you going to get Shiro on board? Keith asks.

* * *

Halt said a galra sentry.

Move along said the Galra sentry.

* * *

They're in said, Lance.

What do you think they have in all those giant containers? Keith asks.

Well, I suspect that its sporks said Hunk.

What? This is an advanced race we're talking about here. Surely, they've learned that it's foolish to have forks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job said Hunk.

Maybe this guy will tell us. What is coming in and out of this station said Pidge.

Interrogation detected. Initiating lockdown said Galra sentry.

Not talking, eh? Said Pidge.

Whoa. Check out this guy. Whatever's happening here that requires the base to be kept a secret must have something to do with that scary dude. I'm going to go check it out said, Keith.

How about we just lay low and you don't blow our cover? Said Lance.

Keith, think about what you're doing. Don't walk through that door said, Lance.

I think I told him said, Lance.

You are a paragon of leadership, Lance said Lyra.

* * *

Scene changes to the galra ship.

Shiro has a flashback.

Shiro, are you all right? Allura asks.

I just remembered how I escaped from the Galra ship. Listen, most of the ship's personnel are sentries said, Shiro.

So? said Allura.

When I was a prisoner, I timed their pattern said, Shiro.

Do you remember it? Allura asks.

Let's find out, aid Shiro.

Shiro uses his arm to beat Galra sentries.

We only have a few minutes before the next patrol comes by. Watch the door said, Shiro.

Got it said Allura.

Okay, Pidge, start the download said, Shiro.

Generating access code said Pidge.

We're in said Pidge.

Pidge, I think there's a problem said, Shiro.

Sit tight. I'm trying to work around this said Pidge.

COMPUTER: Scanning for information

Pidge? Said, Shiro.

I'm on it, I'm on it says Pidge.

What's going on here? Who are you? A Galra sentry asks.

It's about time you got here. Where is the rest of your squad? Said Allura.

Uh, what squad? The Galra asks.

Hurry up, Pidge said Shiro.

Almost there said Pidge.

The squad that is to escort me and my associate to our ship said Allura.

Who's back there? What's going on? The Galra asks/

"We are part of Zarkon's high command. Our work must not be disturbed said Allura.

Where's Chief Information Officer Plytox? The galra asks.

Uh, he's in there. Say hello, Plyrox said Allura.

Uh...Uh.. It's Plytox said, Shiro.

Oh, sorry. See? Said Allura.

Oh. Vrepit sa, sir! I get his name wrong all the time, too said the galra.

Whew said Allura.

Um said the Galra.

Huh? Said Allura.

Do you think I could get assigned to Zarkon's unit? Nothing happens on this ship said the galra.

Oh, well, I don't know. What's your bloodthirstiness on a scale of one to five? One being "No, thanks, I'm full," and five being Unquenchable said Allura.

Hmm... If I'm being honest, about a three said the Galra.

We can work on that said Allura.

Alarm blares.

computer: Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted.

Uh, help! Intruders said the Galra.

I think we're in trouble said, Shiro.

You think? Said Allura.

What? Said Allura.

Galra Drones walk towards them.

Let's go said, Shiro.

Galra drones attack, Allura fires the weapon the wrong way, hitting a patrol behind them.

What? Asks Allura,

I thought you said you'd traveled around the galaxy. I mean, you fly a spaceship. How could you possibly not know how to hold this correctly? Said, Shiro.

I'm tense! This is a tense situation said Allura.

Secure hatches. All personnel take positions for departure said A galra.

The escape pods are up here said, Shiro.

male voice: Formulating navigation. All crew assume secure hyper-speed positions."

Hurry! We can't leave once the ship goes into hyper-speed said Allura.

It's taking off! Get in the pod said Allura.

I'm not leaving you! Said, Shiro.

You have to said Allura.

No said, Shiro.

Allura throws him - one-handed into the pod. The Galra drones break through the door and capture her. The ship jumps into hyperspace.

* * *

Shiro arrives on the Green Lion to confused looks.

Where's Allura? Asks Keith.

Shiro? Asks Lyra.

She sacrificed herself to save me said, Shiro.

So, she's still on that ship? Asks Pidge.

The ship that's headed to Zarkon's Central Command? Asks Hunk.

The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack? Asks Lyra.

It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Allura said, Shiro.

But you said going there would be a huge mistake. You said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do said Hunk.

I know, but now we don't have a choice said, Shiro.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Voltron just my OC Lyra.

* * *

Pidge, scan the download from the ship. Find out where Zarkon's central command is said, Shiro.

On it said Pidge.

What happened? Where's Allura? Coran asks.

They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me and the information. I didn't have a choice said, Shiro.

How is that possible? Coran asks.

Coran, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, but we can't focus on what went wrong. We've got to figure out how to make it right. Pidge, anything? Said Lyra.

Guys, look at this said Pidge.

Look at the size of it said Coran,

I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives Zarkon time to prepare for us said Pidge.

I agree. We form Voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands, and walk away said Lance.

Um, do you guys not remember the Balmera? Hunk asks.

We could barely take out one fleet. But this a base this size could hold a thousand fleets said Lyra.

Or maybe we shouldn't go on this mission at all. Think about it. We'll be delivering the universe's only hope to the universe's biggest enemy said, Keith.

Keith, that's cold, even for you. What if it was one of us? What if it was me? You wouldn't leave me, would you? Would you? Said Hunk.

I'm not saying I like the idea. I'm just thinking like a paladin said, Keith.

No, you're thinking of yourself because you're too scared to do what's right said, Lance.

Okay, we're all upset because we lost Allura said Pidge.

No, Shiro lost Allura said, Coran.

Okay, okay! This isn't helping. We can't just sit here and bicker like this said Lyra.

Let's focus. How are we going to get Allura? Said, Shiro.

* * *

In the Galra Empire.

Come with me said, Haggar.

* * *

Returning back to the Paladins.

Anything? Shiro asks.

There's just no way in. They'll have us tracked from every direction said, Lance.

There's gotta be something. Keep looking said, Shiro.

I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry I let her slip away said, Shiro.

I know it's not your fault. It's just... I've already lost so much. I can't lose Allura, too said, Coran.

We'll find a way to get her back. If there was just a way to get close to Zarkon's ship unseen said, Shiro.

Wait a tick. I think I've got a way said, Coran.

* * *

Princess Allura said Zarkon.

You monster! You destroyed Altea said Allura.

Voltron is going to put an end to your empire said Allura.

No, it will only make me more powerful. Your father knew that as well as I. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, your new paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and, with it, the key to unimaginable power said Zarkon.

* * *

Scene changes to the castle.

Everyone, eyes front. We've got a plan to get Allura. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected said Shiro.

I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole said Pidge.

It's true that Allura powers the Castle's ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump. We'll hide the Castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden said Coran.

From there, we'll use the Castle to scan for Allura on Zarkon's ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him said, Shiro.

There's only one hiccup. We have enough energy to wormhole in, but, without Allura, we won't have enough energy to wormhole out said, Coran.

It doesn't matter. We're not leaving without her said, Shiro.

* * *

Sire, allow me to send my fleet to protect the command system. I will stop Voltron before it can get close said, Prorok.

You will do no such thing, Prorok. We will allow them inside our perimeter said Zarkon.

Once in, they won't get out said, Haggar.

Ready all fleets. On this day, the paladins will be destroyed, and I will have Voltron said Zarkon.

* * *

We're here said, Shiro.

I'm detecting Allura's energy signature. From this distance, the signal's pretty weak, but she's somewhere in Zarkon's main ship said Coran,

Gives us a starting point said, Keith.

Once we get closer, we'll be able to narrow down the location where the Princess is being held said, Coran.

Okay, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab the Princess. Before they know what hit them, we'll have the Princess and be on our way said, Shiro.

* * *

Emperor, we're detecting Voltron within our perimeter said, Prorok.

Engage the solar barrier immediately. Attack said Zarkon.

Yes, Emperor said Prorok.

Thace, scramble the fighters said, Prorok.

Yes, Commander said Thace.

Haggar, it is time said Zarkon.

* * *

Scene to Voltron.

What is that? Hunk asks.

I don't know, but I hope once we get the Princess, we can find a way out of here said Pidge.

They're going to fire said Lyra.

Form sword said, Shiro.

More trouble, straight ahead said Lance.

Form shoulder cannon said, Shiro.

There's Zarkon's ship said, Shiro.

What's going on? Hunks asks.

We lost the sword! Something's malfunctioning said, Keith.

What's happening? Coran asks.

Somebody do something! Voltron's frozen up said, Lance.

Shiro said, Keith.

I can't hold it said, Shiro.

You're a fool to bring Voltron here said Zarkon.

What just happened there? Something tore us apart said Hunk.

I don't know, but we've got bigger problems right now. Look said, Lance.

Why do I get the feeling these guys knew we were coming? Said Keith.

Ah, There's no end to these guys said Hunk.

Coran attack! I've waited ten thousand years for this said Coran.

Shiro, are you okay? Asks Keith.

Something is overriding the controls! My Lion is not responding said, Shiro.

Shiro's in trouble! I'm going in said, Keith.

I'll help said Lyra.

You cannot fight it. Your connection is weak thought Zarkon,

What do we do now, guys? Our plan isn't really working out as... well, planned said Hunk.

No kidding Hunk said Lyra.

i'm going for the Black Lion. You guys get the Princess, now said Shiro.

I've identified Allura's exact location. Uploading the coordinates to you, now. In the meantime, I'll provide covering fire from out here, all alone, against an entire fleet. So, yeah, do you mind hurrying? Said Coran.

My jetpack's damaged. I'll need to go through the ship said, Shiro.

You guys get the Princess without me said, Keith.

I'm with you Keith said Lyra.

What? We've got to stick together! What are you doing? Said Hunk.

Whatever I can say Keith.

Whoa! Who is that? Said Lyra.

It's Zarkon! Keith, Lyra get out of there, now! Zarkon's too powerful said Coran.

This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire! I have to take it said, Keith.

Keith, don't say Lyra.

You may have a Lion, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands said Zarkon.

You cannot stop me. The Black Lion will finally be returned to its original paladin said Zarkon.

* * *

Scene changes to Shiro.

So, Champion returns said Haggar.

You said, Shiro.

* * *

Scene change to fight outside.

This is it! The Princess is in this part of the ship said Hunk.

How do we get in? Asks Lance.

Maybe I can try hacking one of their cargo bays said Pidge.

We don't have time for that said Hunk.

Do you have a better idea? Asks Lyra.

Actually, yes, I do say Hunk.

* * *

Scene change

Huh? Said Allura.

* * *

Sir, the hull's been breached. It's one of the Lions said Thace.

Focus fighters on that quadrant said, Prorok.

* * *

Looks like we've got to cover Hunk's butt said, Lance.

Hunk said Allura.

We're going to get you out of here said Hunk.

What are you doing here? Tell me you didn't bring Voltron straight to Zarkon's central command! Where's the Black Lion? Said Allura.

We have to save Shiro said Allura.

Hunk, did you get the Princess? Asks Lyra.

I got her, but there's a change of plans said Hunk.

* * *

Scene change to Shiro.

I made you strong and this is how you repay me? Asks Haggar.

You could have been our greatest weapon said, Haggar.

Haggar turns into Shiro.

Now, I will destroy you said, Haggar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith continues his battle with Zarkon.

Keith, get out of there said, Coran.

Alarms blare.

Keith, do you copy? You don't know what you're dealing with! He's too powerful! Listen to me, it's imperative that you don't engage the said Coran.

No said, Keith.

Keith activates plasma cannon that throws off Zarkon's balance.

Whoa said, Keith.

You fight like a Galra soldier. But not for long said Zarkon.

Zarkon goes for ending Keith.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haggar tries to destroy Shiro for once and for all.

And now, Champion, your time is over said, Haggar.

Which one's the real one? Asks Hunk.

Hunk, there! Fire! Said Allura.

We've got to get out of here said Allura.

Where's the scary lady? Asks Hunk.

Hunk said Allura.

Oh, right said Hunk.

* * *

Scene to Keith.

Come on! Come on said Keith.

Black Lion swoops in and carries the Red Lion to the Castle.

I got you, buddy said Shiro.

All right, Paladins, time to get out of here said Allura.

Hello? What's going on? I don't see a wormhole said Hunk

The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one said, Coran.

They have us completely surrounded said, Coran.

What just happened? Asks Pidge.

Who cares? Wormhole said Hunk.

Coran, what's happening? Asks Shiro.

The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down said Coran.

What does that mean? Asks Lance.

It means we have no control over where we're headed Said Coran.

Everyone screams and groan while being scattered apart from one another.


End file.
